¡Ni lo sueñes!
by julieta.black
Summary: adaptación de la novela de Megan Maxwell, espero les guste tanto como a mi :D
1. Chapter 1

—Vamos, _bella_, vamos… que tengo prisa.

Apremió Terry Grandchester, famoso y deseado delantero de fútbol del Inter de Milán, mientras se tocaba su oscura melena y una joven se repasaba los labios en el cuarto de baño.

Había sido una noche movidita. Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de equipo, él se había marchado con aquella morena a un hotel donde habían disfrutado durante horas de sexo. Pero ya había amanecido y terry quería regresar a su casa.

—¿Tomamos un café?

—No, _bella_. Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa. Voy a llegar tarde.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven puso morritos pero él ni la miró: quería marcharse. Salieron de la habitación y se acabó totalmente la pasión. Ella le miraba coqueta, deseosa de que le pidiera su teléfono, para volver a tener otro encuentro, pero al llegar a la puerta del hotel y ver que él no se lo pedía, decidió hacer algo. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sacó una tarjeta del bolso.

—Toma, aquí tienes mi teléfono.

Terry asintió y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Emocionada por haber conseguido aquello, pasó con provocación la lengua por sus labios recién pintados, y se dispuso a montarse en el auto deportivo. Entonces, él sentenció:

—_¡Ciao!_, ya te llamaré.

Desconcertada, la joven le miró. Quería acompañarlo fuera adonde fuera. Deseaba que la prensa les pillara y acabara publicando alguna foto de ellos juntos. Pero al final, asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al ver que se alejaba, Terry sonrió, se montó en su coche y se alejó.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su perra y se fue directo a la cama: estaba agotado. Durmió unas horas y cuando sonó el despertador, se levantó y, tras una ducha, se vistió y acudió a su cita, había quedado para comer.

El aparcacoches del restaurante le recibió con una grata sonrisa. Terry se hizo una foto con él y el muchacho se marchó feliz a aparcar el bonito automóvil. Por el camino, varias mujeres le pararon para que les firmara unos autógrafos y él, con una seductora sonrisa, accedió. Ser el reconocidísimo jugador de fútbol del Inter de Milán, el toro español, como lo llamaba la prensa, era lo que tenía: fama, dinero y, sobre todo, mujeres, todas las que quería, y más. Cuando acabó de atender a sus fans, entró en el restaurante y se encaminó hacia donde sabía que estaban esperándole.

—¡Hola, _bella_! —saludó a una preciosa mujer de larga melena y ojos felinos, besándola en el cuello.

Ella sonrió, era Susy, una famosa _top-model_ italiana con la que se veía de vez en cuando. Diez minutos después, comían un exquisito plato mientras se devoraban con la mirada. Entre ellos el sexo era fabuloso, aunque esta vez, se despidieron al acabar de comer, porque Terry estaba cansado, así que quedaron en encontrarse la noche siguiente. Susy, tras acariciar la apreciada cabellera del jugador, aceptó encantada. Ni lo dudó.

Por la noche, ya en casa, sonó el móvil de Terry. Al responder, sonrió al escuchar que se trataba de Eliza. Solo media hora más tarde, Eliza y él lo pasaban maravillosamente bien en la habitación del futbolista.

Dos días después, cuando Terry conducía por la autopista A-9 Milán-Como junto a Alejandro Suárez, su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Archi, para los amigos, preguntó:

—¿De verdad que te fuiste con la otra sueca?

Ambos, dos ligones de primera, se habían fijado en dos jóvenes a cuál más atractiva y decidieron darse unos de sus homenajes sexuales.

—Sí, colega. Confirmado. —Rio Archi y mirando cómo pasaban el Club de Golf La Pinetina, añadió—: Esa mujer me miraba con ojos de deseo. _Mamacita Güey_, la sueca fue dulce como un bomboncito, ¿qué tal la tuya?

—Bien… no estuvo mal —susurró Terry con una media sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos rieron, chocaron las manos y Archi preguntó:

—¿Sabes cuándo llega el nuevo entrenador?

—He oído que, como muy tarde, pasado mañana.

—Albert Andry tiene fama de duro y algo cabroncete. Es más, en sus años de futbolista, era conocido como Terminator. Por lo visto, no se le escapaba balón en el campo de fútbol ni belleza fuera de él —prosiguió Archi.

Terry sonrió. La prensa y sus motes. Había conocido a Albert Andry cuando jugaba en la Liga española. En aquel tiempo Albert entrenaba al Valencia y sabía por otros jugadores que era un buen entrenador, aunque duro y exigente.

—Ahora viene de entrenar a un equipo español, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estuvo en el Valencia y en el Atlético de Madrid. Y prepárate que Terminator es muy disciplinado.

—Mira colega, eso al equipo le va a venir muy bien —añadió Archi al escuchar aquello.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del centro deportivo Angelo Moratti, más conocido como La Pinetina, Terry paró el coche, bajaron y se les unió un nuevo joven.

—¿Qué pasa Niel? Tienes mala cara —observó Archi con preocupación.

—He discutido con Luisa —admitió Niel con gesto de enfado y cabeceando.

Todos rieron y Terry, cogiéndole del cuello, murmuró:

—¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no hay que echarse novia?

—Muchas… demasiadas… —reconoció Niel.

Entre risas entraron al hotel que había dentro del centro deportivo. Tenían partido dos días después y estaban concentrados por orden del cuerpo técnico. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el nuevo entrenador: un hombre negro, de apariencia estricta y bastante alto. Albert Andry saludó uno por uno a cada jugador con gesto serio y les sorprendió al indicarles que quería que le llamaran «señor».

Tras dejar sus bolsas en las habitaciones, ponerse ropa deportiva y bajar al gimnasio, empezaron a entrenar bajo el ojo avizor del nuevo entrenador. Terry sacó su iPad del bolsillo y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música, se subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr. El deporte siempre le hacía bien.

Tres días después los jugadores estaban nerviosos. El partido contra el Génova había levantado demasiado revuelo en Italia. Ambos equipos querían ganar y su hinchada animaban desde las gradas.

Albert dio las órdenes precisas durante la charla técnica y sus jugadores salieron al campo. A los diez minutos del inicio del partido, el Génova metió un gol pero, por suerte para el Inter, Archi respondió con un golazo tras un estupendo pase de Terry.

En aquel instante, Terry cayó al suelo e, inmediatamente, supo que algo no iba bien. Aquel frenazo tras el pase iba a jugarle una mala pasada. Un dolor extremo le provocó un alarido horroroso y, cuando miró su pierna izquierda, la frustración era aún más grande que el dolor.

Al segundo, el juego se detuvo y sus compañeros corrieron a interesarse por él, mientras se retorcía de dolor, tirado en el césped, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

—Tranquilo, colega… tranquilo… —Le consolaba Archi mientras hacía señas a los médicos del club para que entraran en el terreno de juego.

Terry con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por el dolor y la rabia gritó:

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡joder!

Al ver la gravedad del asunto, rápidamente, el equipo médico entró en el terreno de juego. Con cuidado, subieron a la camilla a un enfadadísimo Terry y, tres minutos después, desaparecían por el túnel de vestuarios. Le llevaron directamente al hospital. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Albert estaba junto al jugador cuando le dieron el diagnóstico.

—Fractura de tibia —repitió Terry.

Varios doctores, incluido el responsable médico del Milán, y albert asintieron apesadumbrados. Terry, sudoroso y con gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos y golpeó con el puño la camilla. Instantes después cuando el dolor le cruzó la pierna y le hizo gritar, se arrepintió.

Claudio Barbado, el médico del Milan, que lo conocía muy bien, pidió al resto de los doctores que le dejaran unos minutos a solas con el jugador y su entrenador.

—Vamos a ver Terry, lo que te ha ocurrido es una lesión fea y…

—Esto es una gran putada Claudio ¡una gran putada!

—Lo es, no te lo voy a negar.

—Joder… joder… ¡joder! —gritó desesperado—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Consciente de su desesperación, Claudio cogió un taburete y se sentó junto a él tratando de calmarle.

—A esa pregunta no te puedo responder. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si queremos acortar al máximo los plazos de tu recuperación debemos operarte lo antes posible. Por suerte solo ha sido la tibia. Si hubiera sido también el peroné…

—Joder… Joder… —proseguía su retahíla de maldiciones Terry.

—Tienes que relajarte. La tensión no te favorece en nada.

Tumbado en la camilla Terry cerró los ojos de nuevo y lanzó la pregunta clave:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré de baja?

—No podemos precisarlo.

—¿Cuánto? —exigió, lívido de furia.

—De cuatro a seis meses —sentenció Claudio mirando alternativamente a Terry y a Albert.

—Joder… ¡Joderrr!

—Terry… Escucha.

—¡¿Seis meses?! ¿Voy a tardar medio año en recuperarme? ¡¿Taaanto?!

—Intentaremos que sea menos. Lo siento Terry, pero no te puedo decir otra cosa.

Horrorizado, el futbolista se tapó la cara con las manos. La furia que sentía le hacía querer golpear lo que fuera cuando escuchó decir a su entrenador con voz profunda.

—Hijo, debes ser paciente contigo mismo. Solo tu paciencia y tu lucha te harán ganar la batalla. Lo ocurrido es tremendamente desagradable para ti, pero también lo es para mí. Eres una de las piezas clave de mi equipo y te quiero al cien por cien lo antes posible. Me consta que eres un ganador y eso es lo que marca la diferencia entre unos jugadores y otros. Así que no me decepciones, ¿entendido?

—He programado la operación para mañana. Deberías llamar a tu familia para que no se asusten. Verán las noticias y… —anunció Claudio.

—De acuerdo, les llamaré —admitió Terry, que empezaba a asumir la gravedad de la situación.

—Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos comenzar la rehabilitación —anunció Claudio con el afán de rebajar la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

Terry sabía que el doctor tenía razón: no había otra opción. Aquella noche, desde el hospital, llamó a sus padres, que vivían en Madrid. Tuvo que soportar uno de los numeritos de su madre, después de un rato, por fin consiguió tranquilizarla y pudo colgar e intentar dormir. Lo necesitaba. Al día siguiente era su operación.

Cuando despertó de la anestesia miró a su alrededor. En aquella impoluta habitación de hospital no había nadie. Veinte minutos después, Claudio, Archi y el entrenador entraron a interesarse por su estado.

—Hola, colega, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Archi acercándose a él.

Terry levantó el pulgar, ya más tranquilo y desvió la mirada hacia el resto de los presentes: el médico y el entrenador.

—Todo ha salido bien, chaval —anunció Claudio—. Te hemos anclado a la tibia un clavo intramedular apoyado por seis tornillos. En unos días te daremos el alta y comenzaremos con la rehabilitación.

Lo que escuchaba sobre el clavo en su tibia sonaba espeluznante, pero demostró firmeza cuando su entrenador añadió:

—Fuerza, Terry. Demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Se lo prometo, señor —respondió chocándole la mano, como gesto de compromiso.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después el humor de Terry era pésimo. Cada vez que aparecía una enfermera para cogerle una vía, revisarle algún gotero o darle alguna medicación, protestaba. Todas las que al principio se habían peleado por atenderle, ya no querían ni acercarse a su planta. Era tal su grado de intolerancia que comenzaron a pensar que el simpático jugador español del Inter de Milán se había vuelto loco.

Por la tarde, cuando llegó Archi, intentó hablar con él. Si el mexicano no conseguía hacerle sonreír, no lo haría nadie. Y sí, Archi lo consiguió. Cuando entró una joven rubia en la habitación, Archi dijo en español.

—Mira, colega… una linda italiana viene a visitarte.

Terry miró a la joven de arriba abajo: rubia, con una coleta algo deshilachada y unas horribles botas militares. Sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo sonrió con desgana.

—Colega, tu gusto por el sexo opuesto va de mal en peor.

Archi miró a la joven que seguía sonriendo, sin inmutarse por aquel despectivo comentario. Dedujo que ella no se había enterado de nada y suspiró. De repente, sonó el móvil de Terry, que contestó contento al comprobar que se trataba de una de sus chicas. Habló con ella unos segundos y cuando colgó, comentó:

—Estefanía te manda recuerdos.

—¡Wooo me alegra saberlo! —se mofó Archi —. ¿Está en Italia?

—No, dice que ha leído la noticia de mi lesión en un periódico portugués. Cuando haga escala aquí ha prometido visitarme. Y ya sabes lo que quiere decir eso…

—Que suertudo eres, amigo. ¡Menuda potra!

Siguieron con la guasa cuando Terry reparó de repente en que la muchacha continuaba allí leyendo el informe de su fractura, y cuchicheó:

—¿Tú has visto el enorme trasero que se le ve con esa bata blanca? Y eso por no hablar de… ¿pero dónde se ha dejado esta mujer los pechos?

—Terry… calla… —le recriminó Archi. Estaba exagerando.

En ocasiones ambos eran mordaces con las mujeres y esta estaba siendo una de esas veces. Por su condición de futbolistas famosos, las nenas más impresionantes de la Tierra se tiraban a sus brazos y ellos solo tenían que elegir. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la fama, frente a otras no eran tan de su agrado.

—Pero si no se entera de nada —se mofó Terry tocándose su apreciada melena—. ¿No lo ves? ¿Verdad que no, _bella_?

Al escuchar aquel calificativo tan italiano, la joven le miró y sonrió con coquetería. Divertido por aquello, Terry prosiguió:

—Mira, colega, a excepción de dos bombones morenos que tengo localizados y de los que ya he conseguido el teléfono, en este hospital están las tías más feas y asexuales que he visto en mi vida.

Archi se carcajeó, mientras la enfermera continuaba observando la pierna de su amigo y apuntaba algo en una _tablet._

—Sinceramente Archi… esta no es de las más feas, pero deja mucho que desear. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te lesionaste en Francia? _Oh là là_… allí sí que eran guapas las chicas.

—Oh, sí… —evocó Archi—. ¿Recuerdas a Guillermine?

—Oh, sí. Grandes pechos. Culo respingón.

—Y ardiente… —suspiró Archi.

—Una diosa en la cama y fuera de ella. Así me gustan las mujeres: arregladas, femeninas, _bella_s, explosivas… No como esta pobrecita… ¿Has visto que pelos lleva? —Archi asintió. Esa mujer con su coleta mal cogida en lo alto de la cabeza no era nada de lo que su amigo decía—. Y ya no hablo de que va con botas horrorosas, antimorbo.

La joven seguía a lo suyo mientras ellos despotricaban sin parar sobre su apariencia, hasta que Archi cuchicheó:

—Todo lo que tú digas, pero esta tiene un trasero perfecto para darle un buen azote.

—Un trasero bien gordo, dirás —se mofó Terry mirando a la joven que seguía sin inmutarse—. ¿Qué crees que dirá si le doy un azote?

—Nada: eres Terry Grandchester, «el toro español», el conquistador y caramelito del Inter de Milán. Si se lo das con dulzura le gustara y te dará su número de teléfono.

—Dios me libre ¡espero que no!

Se rieron y Terry miró con picardía el trasero de la enfermera. Lo iba a hacer, iba a darle un azote, pero cuando levantó la mano con disimulo escuchó.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Tery dejó la mano sobre la cama y la joven de bata blanca con una amplia sonrisa le miró y añadió en perfecto español:

—Si se te ocurre tocarme, te voy a dar tal tortazo que vas a aprovechar de él hasta el ruido, ¿entendido?

Los dos jugadores, sorprendidos, intercambiaron una mirada que ponía en evidencia que la habían cagado, les habían pillado en un renuncio. Ella, sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento y continuó:

—Si tocas mi gordo trasero sin permiso, cuando toque tu dolorida tibia, con permiso, seguro que no lo voy a hacer con mucha dulzura, porque a mí, ni los toros españoles, ni los caramelitos como tú, me impresionan, ¿entendido, señor Terrence Grandchester?

Aquella mujer hablaba perfectamente español y les había estado entendiendo en todo momento. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solos, se partieron el pecho, mientras Archi, sin parar de reír, dijo:

—¡Qué bueno, güey!

Divertidos, continuaron riendo mientras recordaban una y otra vez lo ocurrido.

Aquella tarde cuando a Terry le sentaron en una silla de ruedas para bajarle a la sala de rehabilitación, la incomodidad de su pierna le hizo blasfemar con dureza. Las enfermeras que se habían congregado a su alrededor nerviositas, se marcharon despavoridas al escucharle. Terry se lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de sonrisitas bobas ni nada de lo que solía recibir de muchas mujeres. Era un icono sexual en Milán, un hombre deseado por su físico y sus triunfos.

Al final fue un enfermero quien le llevó hasta la sala de rehabilitación en el ascensor. Una vez allí, le dejo solo porque se marchó a buscar a su fisioterapeuta.

Su humor era oscuro, negro, más bien. Todavía no había asimilado la mala suerte de su fractura y menos aún todo el tiempo que estaría alejado de los terrenos de juego. Su lesión estaba considerada una de las peores para un futbolista y justo le había tenido que tocar a él. ¿Podía tener peor suerte?

Pues sí, pensó cuando vio llegar a la joven que el día anterior había estado en su habitación. Terry, al verla, maldijo: ¿por qué ella? El enfermero le entregó unos informes a la fisioterapeuta y antes de marcharse, miró a Terry y le avanzó.

—Te dejo en unas excelentes manos.

—Déjame dudarlo —respondió Terry sin disimular su desagrado.

La fisioterapeuta, sin inmutarse ni dejar de sonreír, agarró los mangos de empuje de la silla de ruedas y le desplazó hasta un lateral de la sala. Tranquilamente, se sentó cerca de él y comenzó a leer los informes médicos. Terry no habló; ella tampoco. Hasta que finalmente, con la mejor de sus disposiciones, ella decidió presentarse:

—Mi nombre es Candice…

—Vaya, te llamas como mi perra.

Le miró fijamente, anonadada: aquello iba a ser insufrible. Estaba claro que cuanto más lejos lo tuviera, mejor. Pero ella era una profesional y, solo tenía dos opciones: enfadarse o pasar de él. Así que finalmente optó por la segunda.

—Mmmm… me encanta saber que tuvo el buen gusto de ponerle mi bonito nombre a su perra.

Terry la miró. Estaba seguro de que ella iba a mandarle a paseo, pero no. Ella prosiguió, tan sonriente como hasta entonces.

—Como decía, soy Candice y voy a ser su fisioterapeuta de las mañanas. Hemos dividido su proceso de rehabilitación en dos bloques. Su entrenador me ha solicitado que sea yo quien le atienda por las mañanas; por las tardes, será John, un compañero y excelente profesional, quien trabaje con usted.

—¿Mi entrenador?

—Sí, el señor Albert Andry: conoce mi trabajo y sabe que puedo ayudarle.

Terry cabeceó. Se mordió la lengua y por una vez no dijo nada mientras ella indicaba.

—No se preocupe, entre todos, vamos a conseguir que su pierna vuelva a ser lo que era. —Y mirando el informe que el doctor le había pasado añadió—: Por lo que veo su doctor le quitará los clavos en un plazo de unas cuatro semanas si no presenta complicaciones y…

—Vale, guapa —cortó malhumorado—. Déjate de rollos y comencemos.

Su tono rudo y despectivo consiguió que Candice retirara su atención del informe médico y le fulminara con la mirada. Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, le retó:

—Gracias por lo de «guapa».

—No te emociones.

Candy se levantó con gracia y omitiendo su último comentario contestó.

—Sabiendo lo que piensa de mí, ¡es todo un halago!

—No te lo tomes al pie de la letra, quizá he exagerado un poco, _guapa_ —siseó Terry.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Eso le desconcertó.

Terry la miró y al ver que ella seguía sonriendo, cejó en sus intentos por molestarla.

—Vale… comencemos, Candice.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Como era de esperar, Terry no se lo puso fácil. Hacía lo que ella decía, pero protestaba. Protestaba demasiado. Ella aguantó estoicamente el mal humor del jugador sin perder la sonrisa y, cuando por fin llegó el enfermero para llevárselo, le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro y dijo:

—¡A descansar! Recuerde que mañana tiene otra cita conmigo.

—¡Qué emoción!

Ella soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta para atender a otro paciente que entraba. Terry, con el ceño fruncido, la observó. Aquella era una auténtica tocapelotas, se le veía en la cara.

Al día siguiente, cuando Terry abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres y hermanas en la habitación del hospital. Todos le miraban.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Papá?! ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Vale… nosotras somos invisibles, ¿no? —se mofó su hermana mayor, Flamy.

—Hace una hora, hijo —respondió su padre haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hija—. Y antes de que digas nada: o traía a tu madre para que te viera o nos costaba el divorcio.

La mujer, con la barbilla temblona, se acercó a su adorado hijo y, tras darle un candoroso beso en la frente, murmuró emocionada:

—Ay, mi niño… Ay, mi Terry… Ay, mi príncipe… ¿estás bien?

—Mami… mami… —la mimó Patty, la pequeña de los hermanos—. Está bien, ¿no lo ves?

El futbolista, emocionado por tener cerca a la mujer que le había dado la vida y que tanto quería, sonrió y susurró con cariño:

—Mamá, estoy bien —y añadió tomándole las manos—: Todo va bien, mi pierna pronto estará curada, no te preocupes.

—Pero ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar, mi niño? —cuchicheó pasándole la mano por el pelo.

—Mama, créeme, ¿vale?

—Tranqui mamá, que de esta no la palma —respondió divertida Flamy.

La mujer al escuchar el comentario de su hija, la miró y cuchicheó.

—Parece mentira que la médica de la familia seas tú. Tú hermano está postrado en la cama de un hospital y tú, tan pancha, ¿es que no lo ves?

—Mamá, ¡soy odontóloga!

Flamy cruzó una mirada cómplice con su hermano, sin que su madre les viera, y ambos rieron a hurtadillas.

—Vale, mamá. Me callaré —cedió finalmente.

Su padre suspiró. Sus tres mujeres le volvían loco y desde hacía años había optado por callar y dejar que se mataran entre ellas: era lo mejor. A Terry le entraron ganas de reír al ver el gesto desesperado de su padre, pero finalmente prefirió poner paz.

—Basta de dramas. Estoy bien mamá: te lo prometo.

Al escuchar esto, su madre le besuqueó durante un buen rato. Con paciencia, Terry aguantó sus monerías, hasta que, de pronto, su hermana Patty sacó del bolso un sobre y se lo entregó.

—¡Sorpresita! Vamos, ábrelo.

Sin más, lo hizo y se quedó alucinado cuando vio que se trataba de una invitación de boda. Flamy, al ver la cara de su hermano, soltó una risotada y añadió, para descontento de su madre y hermana:

—Sí, hijo, sí, esta descerebrada se casa.

—¡Flamy! —protestó su madre

—¡¿Que te casas?!

La futura novia cruzó una inquisidora mirada con su hermana Flamy.

—Sí. Stear y yo hemos decidido dar el gran paso —anunció después de haber mirado molesta a su hermana.

—Di mejor… la gran cagada.

—¡Flamy! —volvió a recriminarle su madre.

Terry miró a su padre, que se encogió de hombros mientras su hermana mayor decía acercándose a ellos:

—Vamos a ver, Patty tiene solo veintitrés años, ¿cómo podéis permitir que se case? ¿Pero es que todavía no os habéis dado cuenta que vivimos en el siglo XXI? Casarse a su edad ¡es un sacrilegio! Ella lo que tiene que hacer es vivir, pasarlo bien y disfrutar de su juventud. Tiempo para casarse y cagarla siempre habrá, ¿no crees?

—Mamaaá —gimoteó Patty.

La mujer abrazó a la joven y mirando a su hija mayor le reprochó:.

—Desde luego Flamy, lo tuyo es tremendo.

—No mamá, lo tremendo es lo que va a pasar. Patty se va a casar y dentro de cuatro o cinco años, le pasará como a mí. Se divorciará y…

—¡Jesús del Gran Poder! ¡No digas eso, hija! —voceó—. Que tú te divorciaras no quiere decir que ella también vaya a hacerlo, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

Tras un incómodo silencio en el que su padre y Terry se miraron, Flamy decidió callar. Era lo mejor. Patty dejó de gimotear y mirando a su hermano preguntó:

—¿Te gusta la invitación?

Flamy puso los ojos en blanco y tras una recriminatoria mirada de su padre, Terry contestó.

—Sí Patty, es muy bonita.

—Es preciosa, clásica y elegante —afirmó su madre arreglando las sábanas de la cama.

Terry volvió a mirar a su padre y este se encogió de hombros. Eso le hizo sonreír cuando su madre prosiguió.

—Por cierto, como habrás visto es el trece de abril en los Jerónimos.

—Y encima ¡trece! Uisss que mal rollitooo —cuchicheó Flamy haciendo reír a su hermano.

Su madre, tras dedicarle otra punzante mirada a su hija mayor, prosiguió:

—Ni que decir tiene que te quiero allí ese día ¿entendido hijo?

—Lo intentaré mamá.

—No… No lo intentarás. Lo harás —afirmó la mujer con convicción—. Es la boda de tu hermana y tienes que estar sí o sí.

—Terryyyyy —pidió Patty—. No puedes faltar al día más maravilloso de mi vida. Porfi… porfi… porfiii.

—Lo intentaré, Patty.

Pero su madre no contenta con la contestación insistió.

—Si es necesario, hablaré yo con quien tenga que hablar del Inter, pero tú no faltas a la boda de tu hermana o aquí se lía bien gorda…

Terry suspiró. Adoraba a su madre pero cuando se ponía pesadita ¡era la más!

—Venga mujer… ya te ha dicho el muchacho que lo intentará —intercedió su padre que se acercó a él para aclararle—: Pasado mañana regresamos a Madrid. Tranquilo, hijo.

Eleonor, la madre de Terry, tras suspirar, volvió a cambiar de tema y con gesto lastimero, se secó los ojos y dijo:

—Tenía que venir a verte, príncipe mío. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Terry miró a su padre y asintió.

—Claro que sí, mamá. Claro que lo entiendo.

Pero tres horas más tarde, que su madre se pasó tapándole continuamente con la sábana, ofreciéndole zumo, agua, y enseñándole fotos de cuando era un niño a todas las enfermeras que entraban en la habitación, mientras le llamaba «príncipe» comenzó a dejar de entenderlo.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a rehabilitación estaba deseoso de salir de la habitación. Lo que más le apetecía en el mundo era dejar de oír el parloteo de su madre y su hermana pequeña así que, cuando se empeñaron en acompañarle, se negó con gesto ceñudo. Al final, su madre se dio por vencida y solo Flamy fue con él hasta el ascensor mientras su progenitora, enfurruñada, esperaba su regreso en la habitación.

—Vamos… vamos… respira o te va a explotar la cabeza —se mofó Flamy.

El futbolista, con un humor de perros, siseó:

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto enfadar a mamá?

—¡¿Yo?! —rio divertida a sabiendas de porqué lo decía—. Oye… que esté pesadita contigo y eso te enfade no te da derecho a que ahora me vengas a mí a echar las culpas de todo. Mamá es mamá. Ya la conoces.

Terry soltó una carcajada y su hermana prosiguió mientras guiaba la silla de ruedas hacia el ascensor.

—Lo que va a hacer Patty es una locura. Es demasiado joven para casarse con el empanado de Stear. Olivia solo tiene veintitrés años, la edad justa para echarse mil novios, divertirse y experimentar. Alguien debe advertirle del error que va a cometer. El Stear ese, con quince años más, ya tiene mundo a sus espaldas. Pero Patty ¡por favorrr!

Terry estaba de acuerdo con Flamy pero también entendía el paso que su hermana pequeña había decidido dar, y tomándole las manos, aseveró:

—Escucha, Flamy. Nosotros no pensamos como Patty pero tenemos que respetarla. Si ella se quiere casar, ¡que se case! Tú y yo estamos aquí para apoyarla, no para volverla loca. Y antes de que sueltes alguna de tus perlas, haz el favor de relajarte, porque entre lo pesada que es mamá y vuestras discusiones, me habéis sacado de mis casillas en menos de cuatro horas. Por lo tanto, contrólate y controla a mamá. Me temo que como siga llamándome «príncipe», mañana toda la prensa italiana me coronará con ese ridículo nombrecito.

La carcajada de Flamy al escuchar aquello fue colosal, y tras dar un beso a su hermano antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, dijo:

—Tranquilo, _príncipe_. Intentaré hacerle entender lo que me acabas de decir.

Cinco minutos después, cuando el futbolista entró en la sala de rehabilitación tenía la cabeza embotada: ¿pero qué hacían su madre y sus hermanas en el hospital? Candy ajena a todo aquello le preguntó al verle:

—¡Buenos días, señor Grandchester!, ¿cómo se ha levantado hoy?

—Con ganas de matar a alguien, guapa…

—Yupi… Yupi… hey ¡qué buen humor! —se mofó.

Como respuesta dio un gruñido y ella añadió:

—Mmmm… ¡qué bien…! creo que la mañana será estupenda.

Quince minutos después, mientras Terry recibía la primera sesión de electroterapia, Candy le acercó una botella de agua fresquita, de la que él bebió de inmediato.

—De nada, señor Grandchester.

—Mira, guapa…

—Oh, dos veces «guapa», creo que lo voy a terminar creyéndomelo.

—Lo hago para subirte la moral.

La estruendosa carcajada de la chica le obligó a mirarla. ¿Por qué narices estaba siempre tan feliz? Y sin abandonar la sonrisa de los labios, murmuró:

—Tenga cuidado, señor Grandchester, si sigue diciéndome esas lindezas, y sabiendo que tengo el mismo nombre que su perra, corre el peligro de que una mujer asexual como yo caiga rendida a sus pies.

—¡Pero que tocapelotas eres!

—Vaya… ¡qué coincidencia! Justo a lo que usted se dedica, ¿verdad? A tocar pelotas —se cachondeó ella.

—Eres insufrible, guapa.

—¡Qué pena más grande!

—Tú nunca te callas, ¿verdad?

Candy sonrió y, encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró:

—Venga… va… me callaré. Pero que sepa que lo hago porque, sin conocerla, ya me cae bien su sufrida perra. ¡Vaya tela… el dueño que le ha tocado!

Terry la miró con el ceño fruncido. Iba a decirle alguno de sus borderíos cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—Príncipeee, ¿ya has terminado?

Cerró los ojos, inspiró con fuerza y dio la vuelta a la silla de ruedas. Su madre había entrado sin permiso en la sala y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Sin poder evitarlo observó el gesto de la joven y se molestó al ver su media sonrisa.

—Terry, ¿todo bien, mi amor? —Y colocándole una mantita sobre las piernas, añadió—: Arrópate, tesoro, que por aquí hay corrientes, te puedes constipar y ya lo que te faltaba.

—Mamá —murmuró incómodo quitándose la manta.

—Aisss, cariño. No me pongas esa cara que te conozco desde que te parí. Soy tu madre y si te digo que te arropes ¡te arropas!

—Mamá —volvió a susurrar.

—«Mamá… mamá… desde luego esa palabrita la sabes decir muy, pero que muy bien, desde que eras pequeño ¡siempre con el mamá en la boca! —repitió ella con comicidad.

Sin inmutarse por la mirada que le estaba echando, la mujer volvió a colocar la manta sobre las piernas de su hijo y este, tras cerrar los ojos para no repetir de nuevo el «¡mamaaá!» preguntó:

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Su madre, tras mirar a Candy con una candorosa sonrisa respondió retirándole el pelo de la cara

—Le dije a la chica que hay en la entrada que soy tu _mamma_ y ella rápidamente me dejó pasar. Que nena más amable.

—Mamá, ¿quieres dejarme el pelo?

—Terry, ¿cuándo vas a cortarte esas melenas?

—Nunca, a mí me gusta así.

—Pero príncipe mío, con lo rebonito que estás con el pelo cortito, ¿a qué vienen esas greñas a lo Sandokan?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, mamá!

—Con lo guapo que estás cuando se te ven esos ojos tan bonitos como luceros, ¿por qué parecer un melenudo príncipe mío? —insistió la mujer sin importarle los gruñidos del astro del fútbol.

Tras ver la sonrisa de la fisioterapeuta, Terry apretó la mandíbula y respondió.

—Me gusta el pelo así y ¡ya basta!

Candice entendía su incomodidad y siguió presenciando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. La mujer cuando reparó en ella, cuchicheó:

—Pero qué niña más mona, y esta jovencita tan linda ¿quién es, Terry?

—Candice, señora. Soy la fisioterapeuta que se encarga del tratamiento de la lesión de su hijo.

Eleonor, sorprendida de que el personal médico del hospital milanés hablase español, se olvidó por un momento de su hijo, tomó a la chica de las manos y, más feliz que una perdiz, le dijo casi gritando:

—Hija de mi alma ¡pero si hablas español!

—Ajá… soy española.

La madre de Terry la abrazó y, como si la conociera de toda la vida, la agarró del brazo y se comportó con ella con total familiaridad.

—¡Qué alegría! ¡qué alegría! Yo soy Eleonor. Al menos sé que mi hijo se entiende con alguien por aquí, porque entre tú y yo… ¡ yo no entiendo nada! Estos italianinis todas las palabras las acaban en «i». Spaguetiiii. Macarroniiii…

Terry se quedó estupefacto con ese comentario.

—Mamá, me entiendo perfectamente con todo el mundo: aprendí a hablar italiano y…

—Pero no es lo mismo y no me mires así que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —le cortó la mujer—. El que tú hables el mismo idioma que Candice es fundamental. —Y mirándola de nuevo, preguntó dulcificando la voz—: Y este hijo mío, ¿se porta bien?

Candy miró al futbolista y tras ver su ceño fruncido asintió.

—Es un buen paciente. Hace todo lo que le ordeno y se esfuerza mucho.

—Aisss… siempre ha sido muy aplicado. Incluso cuando iba al colegio nos traía muy buenas notas, aunque las matemáticas nunca se le dieron bien. Es más de letras mi Terry.

—Mamaaá.

La fisio soltó una carcajada que puso a Terry mucho más furioso.

—Digo yo, Terry, que lo mínimo que harás será invitar a esta preciosa jovencita española a cenar o a comer, ¿no?

—Oh, no se preocupe —cortó la joven—. Yo simplemente cumplo con mi trabajo y…

—Ah, no —insistió la mujer—. Lo mínimo que puede hacer mi hijo es invitarte cuando se reponga. —Y mirándole afirmó—. Terry cuando estés bien, quiero que invites a Candice a cenar al mejor restaurante que conozcas. Creo que te lo puedes permitir, ¿no?

Sin poder evitarlo Candy volvió a reír y el joven, sin poder aguantar un segundo más, dijo mientras movía las ruedas de su silla:

—Mamá, vámonos.

—Pero hijo…

—Vámonos —repitió sin mirar atrás.

La mujer asintió y tras darle dos besos a Candy fue tras él dejando a la joven con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo les observó hasta que desaparecieron dentro del ascensor. Su madre y la de aquel futbolista, estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón.

Dos días después, los padres y las hermanas de Terry regresaron a Madrid. Su madre, como era de esperar, lloró y lloró al separarse de su príncipe, pero al final Terry pudo suspirar aliviado.

Aquel día, cuando el futbolista entró en la sala de rehabilitación, estaba más callado que de costumbre. Lo reconociera o no, la marcha de su familia siempre le afectaba. Sin abrir la boca hizo todo lo que la fisioterapeuta le pidió. Y por su rostro y las perlas de sudor que bañaban su pelo Candy pudo ver que el esfuerzo le dolía.

Sin descanso, trabajaron hasta que ella dio por finalizada la sesión. Él no habló, ni protestó, ni la miró; y ella, que era incapaz de no cruzar una palabra con él, se puso en cuclillas ante la silla de ruedas y le miró fijamente intentando que él clavara sus ojos en los de ella.

—Es usted fuerte y tenaz, señor Grandchester. Y le aseguro que por muy duro que le parezca este partido, lo vamos a ganar. Su pierna va a quedar fantástica y espero que el primer gol que meta con ella me lo dedique.

Terry la escuchó y, a diferencia de otras veces, se limitó a asentir y nada más. Estaba tan dolorido que no le apetecía hablar. Después, un enfermero guio su silla hacia el ascensor. Una vez llegó a la habitación con la ayuda de una enfermera se tumbó y se durmió. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Al día siguiente el joven se levantó con las energías renovadas. Había dormido bien y el sueño reparador le había sentado fenomenal. Recibió varias llamadas de sus _bellas_, término que utilizaba para llamar a las mujeres que babeaban ante él. Aquel día al entrar en la sala de rehabilitación, vio que la joven fisioterapeuta atendía a otro paciente: la observó y la vio sonreír y charlar con alegría. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿por qué siempre estaba tan feliz?

Cuando finalizó con aquel paciente, la joven, sin mirarle, entró en un pequeño cuartito, Terry la siguió con la mirada. Como no cerró la puerta se quedó de piedra cuando vio que ella se sentaba en una camilla y comenzaba a pelar un plátano: ¿cómo podía comerse un plátano allí?

Lo degustó con tranquilidad, mientras tecleaba en su móvil bajo la atenta mirada del futbolista. Cuando terminó el último bocado, se lavó las manos y, al salir del cuarto, se dirigió directamente hacia él.

—Ya era hora, _guapa._

—Madre mía, hoy debo de estar impresionante —se mofó mientras guiaba la silla de ruedas hasta un lateral—. «Guapa» nada más verme ¡qué subidón!

Inconscientemente, Terry sonrió. No cabía duda de que ella era tan mordaz como él. Durante una hora, fisioterapeuta y paciente trabajaron la pierna, aunaron fuerzas con un mismo propósito. Cuando ella le entregó una botellita de agua fresca, al finalizar la sesión, él le dio las gracias.

Al escucharle, Candy se volvió y arqueando las cejas murmuró:

—Ahora mismo le llevo a Urgencias. Usted está delirando.

—¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre y dejar de ser tan correcta? —respondió él, cabeceando, incapaz de no sonreír.

—No, señor —contestó tajante mientras comenzaba a recoger el instrumental de trabajo.

Asombrado por aquello, la cogió del brazo. Pero ella, de un respingo, hizo que la soltara, provocando que él se sintiera rechazado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me gusta que me toquen —respondió ella dando un paso atrás.

Su gesto, y en especial, la ausencia de su sonrisa, llamó la atención del jugador, pero estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, así que prefirió obviarlo y ser conciliador.

—¿Puedes sentarte un momento, por favor?

Ella accedió a sentarse junto a él, alucinada, eso sí.

—Vamos a ver, tú y yo no hemos comenzado con buen pie. Estoy seguro de que no vamos a ser buenos colegas, pero, por lo menos, mientras trabajemos juntos me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, ¿tanto te cuesta, _guapa_?

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Le miró directamente a los ojos e indicó.

—De acuerdo, _príncipe_.

Sorprendido, clavó la mirada en ella, que divertida murmuró:

—Es bromita… es bromita. Venga, vale, nos tutearemos. Eso nos facilitará el trabajo a ambos, aunque, efectivamente, nunca podremos ser colegas. Y una cosa más, no se te ocurra volver a tocarme. Aquí la fisioterapeuta soy yo; no tú, ¿entendido?

Un enfermero llegó hasta ellos, lo que impidió que él dijera lo que pensaba, así que al final simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Dos segundos después, ella desapareció de su vista.

Al día siguiente, el futbolista acudió acompañado por una guapa joven a la sala de rehabilitación

—Lo siento, pero ella no puede estar en la sala mientras trabajamos —le comunicó Candy.

El futbolista, con una socarrona sonrisa, guiñó el ojo a su acompañante.

—Dame un segundo, _bella_.

La _bella_ sonrió con coquetería mientras el futbolista clavaba su inquisidora mirada en su fisioterapeuta.

—¿Por qué ella no puede estar en la sala?

—Es política del hospital —explicó educadamente Candice, sin dejarse amedrentar por la actitud intimatoria del futbolista y manteniendo en todo momento su perenne sonrisa.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una auténtica tocapelotas?

—Durante las sesiones rehabilitadoras con los pacientes, los acompañantes deben esperar fuera —respondió conciliadora Candy, sin querer entrar al trapo.

—Lo dudo.

—No, no lo dudes: es así.

—Exijo hablar con el director del hospital ahora mismo —expuso Terry tajante, arqueando las cejas y sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella estupefacta.

—Lo que has oído, _guapa_.

Cada vez que la llamaba «guapa» y con ese tono, le daban ganas de retorcerle la tibia.

—Pero no…

—He dicho, que lo llames, _guapa_

Encogiéndose de hombros, Candy se alejó: era insoportable. Sabía lo que el director iba a responderle, pero decidió llamar para no aguantar más las quejas de aquel divo del fútbol. Habló con la secretaria de dirección, quien le indicó que le pasaría el recado al jefe y que la volvería a llamar. Colgó y esperó esa llamada mientras, con disimulo, observaba a Terry reír y bromear con aquella joven. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando apareció por la puerta el director que, al ver a Terry, corrió a saludarle con una cordial sonrisa. Candy se acercó de inmediato hasta ellos para presenciar la reprimenda del director.

—Le estaba diciendo a la fisioterapeuta que…

—Señor director —cortó Candice—. Estaba informando al señor Grandchester de que durante las sesiones de rehabilitación no puede haber visitantes y que su acompañante tiene que salir de la sala.

El director, tras cruzar una cómplice sonrisa con Terry y aquella joven, cogió a Candy del brazo y la llevó a parte.

—Escúcheme, señorita: la joven que acompaña al señor Terrence es mi sobrina, por lo tanto, comience su sesión. ¡Ya!

Sin más, aquel hombre se dio la vuelta y tras dar un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a la muchacha de bonitos ojos celestes, se marchó. Alucinada, Candy observó la situación hasta ser consciente del gesto de triunfo del jugador que, al cruzar la mirada con ella, dijo:

—¿Te ha quedado claro, listilla?

A pesar de la sonrisa que Candy lucía en su rostro, en su interior tenía ganas de cogerle por el cuello: ¿por qué tenía que soportarle todos los días? Al final decidió hacer lo de siempre, se encogió de hombros y dijo amablemente.

—Cristalino. Vamos, debemos comenzar.

Dos días después el _feeling_ entre ellos estaba estancado. El jugador parecía haberla tomado con ella y siempre que podía le hacía la vida imposible. El problema era que Candy se mantenía en sus trece: permanecía indiferente, haciendo caso omiso a los malos modos de él. Dejaba que se quejase, que gruñese y que protestase y eso a él, le acababa frustrando: ¿por qué aquella mujer nunca se enfadaba?

Candice, por su parte, sabía que si entraba en su juego perdería los papeles e intentaba controlarse: contaba hasta cincuenta y así lo conseguía. Un consejo muy sabio de su padre. Pero una mañana, tras acabar la sesión, por cierto, más dolorosa de lo normal, Terry, al sentarse en la silla de ruedas, protestó de mala manera.

—¡Dios…! Esto es insoportable.

—Tranquilo, todo pasará, ya lo verás.

—Mira, déjame en paz. No quiero tu maldita compasión —gruñó furioso por el mal cuerpo que tenía.

—¿Compasión?

—Sí, _guapa_… tu absurda compasión y todas esas tonterías de «este partido lo vamos a ganar, señor Grandchester» —le espetó malhumorado.

Al escucharle, Candy quiso darle un pescozón: ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil? pero en lugar de alargar la mano, comenzó a contar; al llegar a catorce no pudo más y decidió actuar.

—Vamos, hoy vas a acompañarme, quiero enseñarte algo.

La joven comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas y él volviéndose gruñó:

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—Cállate y espera —le ordenó ella mientras salían de la sala de rehabilitación.

Sin más, le guio hasta el ascensor y, una vez dentro, la joven presionó el pulsador de la planta seis. Terry giraba la cabeza, mostrándole su enfado, pero ella evitaba el contacto visual. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, apareció el entrenador Andry.

—¿Entrenador? —Se sorprendió Terry—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El hombre, tras cruzar una mirada con Candy, respondió tras aclararse la voz.

—He venido a visitar a un familiar. Y tú, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Dolorido, pero bien —contestó el futbolista.

—Si no le importa, entrenador… Tenemos prisa —les interrumpió Candy.

Norton se metió en el ascensor sin decir una palabra y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Terry se encaró:

—Podrías haber sido más amable; al fin y al cabo, es mi jefe.

Sin responder, Candy comenzó a empujar de nuevo la silla por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió y, de pronto, varios niños de edades comprendidas entre los seis y los doce años miraron alucinados al futbolista y, al reconocerlo, corrieron hacia él. Terry se quedó sin respiración.

—Chicos: mirad que sorpresa os traigo hoy —les anunció con alegría Candy, en un tono mucho más dulce que el que empleaba con él.

Los chiquillos se arremolinaron alrededor de Terry, se le acercaron con cuidado. Todos excepto una niña morena de unos cinco o seis años, con la pierna vendada que, al verle, le saludó con la mano. Conmovido por aquel gesto, el futbolista la imitó y la pequeña sonrió mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Candy. El rostro del jugador de fútbol cambió en un segundo y se dulcificó. Aquellos inocentes niños que le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos estaban enfermos pero sonrientes. Eso le llegó al corazón, así que contestó a todas sus preguntas sobre fútbol con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a la fisioterapeuta besuquear en la cabeza a la niña morena.

Veinte minutos después, un médico entró y tras hacer una señal a Candy, salió de la sala para hablar con él. Terry la siguió con la mirada justo cuando notó que alguien le cogía la mano y se la apretaba. Al mirar vio que se trataba de la niña morena.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Emma.

—Que bonito nombre —sonrió Terry.

La pequeña, regalándole otra impresionante sonrisa, le susurró mimosa:

—Lo sé, mi nombre es muy bonito; Candy también me lo dice.

Durante unos instantes habló con ella a carcajada limpia al comprobar lo graciosa y ocurrente que era. Sus oscuros ojos y como le presionaba la mano le hicieron sentir algo diferente, especial. No sabía explicar el qué pero esa niña y su mirada le llegaron al corazón.

Una hora después, antes de marcharse de la sala de Pediatría, prometió regresar otro día con camisetas y regalos del Inter de Milán. Ellos aplaudieron encantados y felices.

Terry volvió a fijarse en que, antes de salir, Candice besaba a la pequeña Emma y prometía que regresaría más tarde; después empujó la silla del futbolista de nuevo hasta el ascensor.

—¡Qué niños más simpáticos! —murmuró Terry—. Siempre me han gustado los niños. Espero tener una preciosa familia numerosa algún día.

Ella no habló, estaba seria y él, al notarla ausente, también se quedó callado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del futbolista, la joven se puso frente a él y, acercando su cara a la de él, le susurró:

—Siento compasión por esos niños, no por ti. Ojalá a ellos les pudiera decir esa tontería de «este partido lo vamos a ganar». Ellos no tienen las posibilidades que tienes tú de salir adelante y continuar viviendo. Comenzando porque la mayoría de sus enfermedades son incurables y no son unos príncipes especiales como lo eres tú para tu mamá. A diferencia de ellos, tú solo tienes que reponerte de algo circunstancial y luego podrás olvidarte de lo ocurrido. Ellos nunca podrán olvidarse de lo que les ocurre, porque el día que se olviden será porque… porque…

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando al futbolista sin saber qué decir ante la terrible realidad que ella le había mostrado.

Al día siguiente, Terry regresó a la planta donde estaban los pequeños cargado de regalos, camisetas y _merchandising_ del Inter. Los niños le recibieron con sonrisas, abrazos y algarabía. No todos los días se tenía a un famoso futbolista tan cerquita. Con curiosidad, no exenta de inquietud, vio que la pequeña Emma no estaba y preguntó por ella a una enfermera, que le indicó que esa mañana había sido dada de alta. Saber eso le tranquilizó y alegró, seguro que la pequeña estaba mejor.

Ese día no vio a candice y casi lo agradeció. Sus duras palabras del día anterior le habían hecho sentirse como un auténtico imbécil egocéntrico y aún le pesaban en el corazón.

Al día siguiente cuando se vieron, ninguno volvió a mencionar aquel episodio. Era mejor obviarlo.

Un día tras otro el trabajo conjunto continuaba. Nada había cambiado excepto que ahora ella le llamaba por su nombre. Candice cada mañana le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa y él gruñía. Su humor era una veleta: tan pronto era amable como un auténtico tirano. Se enfadaba por los ejercicios, pero se esforzaba por hacer todo lo que aquella le indicaba. Quería reponerse al cien por cien.

Una de las mañanas ella no apareció en la sala de rehabilitación. Eso le extrañó. Le atendió otro fisio y se mordió la lengua para no preguntar por la tocapelotas. Aunque cuando terminó la sesión, mientras esperaba el ascensor, se sorprendió al verla al fondo del pasillo sentada con su entrenador: ¿qué hacían aquellos dos? ¿Hablarían de él?

Les observó durante varios minutos sin que ellos le viesen, parecían sumidos en una conversación íntima y, por el gesto en la mirada de ella, intuyó que intentaba no perder su sonrisa. Pero lo que le dejó de piedra fue ver que al final se abrazaban y que el entrenador la apretaba contra él.

«Vaya con la santita… parecía una mosquita muerta», pensó antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Al día siguiente, cuando volvió a la sala de rehabilitación, Terry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se alegraba de reencontrarse con Candice. Ella, al verle, como siempre, sonrió; se acercó a él y, sin tocarle, le saludó.

—Buenos días, ¿listo para comenzar?

Terry asintió sin abrir la boca. Ella agarró los mangos de empuje de la silla y lo llevó hasta su zona de trabajo. Cinco minutos después le tenía sobre una camilla. Mientras ella trabajaba, él la observaba, incapaz de permanecer en silencio.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

Sin parar de mover su pierna Candy contestó:

—Porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer —respondió tajante, sin dejar de movilizar la pierna lesionada.

—Ayer te vi.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿dónde?

—Aquí… en el hospital, al fondo del pasillo —dijo él bajando el tono de voz.

—Oh ¡que emocionante! —se mofó ella con mirada burlona.

Terry, al ver su gesto, se sintió ridículo.

—Te vi con mi entrenador.

Candice asintió y Terry al notar que no soltaba prenda, insistió:

—¿De qué le conoces?

—Eso no te importa. —Hizo una pausa—. Ya te dije que él fue quien propuso que yo me encargase de tu rehabilitación.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pues sí…

—Y, ¿por qué?

—Porque sabe que soy muy buena en lo mío y que no acabaré en tu cama.

—Eso de que eres buena en lo tuyo puede tener muchos significados. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A mis resultados como profesional de la Fisioterapia, no seas mal pensado.

—Que seas buena en lo tuyo, es algo que me tienes que demostrar, y en cuanto a mi cama, tranquila guapa, no hay sitio para ti.

—¡Wooo me encanta saberlo! Solo de pensarlo me entra urticaria.

Esa contestación hizo que Terry soltara una carcajada.

—¡Pero si sabes sonreír, qué novedad! —se mofó ella.

—Mira, guapa, lo que sé es que mi entrenador está casado y no es precisamente contigo. —Terry volvió a su gesto adusto y siseó ante el buen humor de ella—: ¿Estáis liados?

La sonrisa de ella se agrandó. No pensaba contestar a aquello pero él insistió.

—Vamos… no lo niegues. Te lo noto en la cara.

—¿Ves vicio en mi cara?

Aquella pregunta tan directa le pilló por sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos algo así.

—Para mi gusto debes de ser muy sosa.

—Tienes razón ¡sosísima! Me has calado a la primera.

—¿Cómo puedes estar liada con él?

—¿Ahora vas de _paparazzi_? —suspiró Candy.

—No.

—Pues no lo parece. Creo que, precisamente, estás preguntando lo que a ti te preguntan continuamente, ¿verdad?

—Es solo una pregunta.

—¿Celoso?

—¿De mi entrenador y de ti? Por favorrr —se mofó Terry.

Divertida, Candy se retiró el pelo de la cara y se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor. Tú no me pareces _sexy_; el sí, ¿no crees?

—Terminator no es mi tipo _guapa_.

Al escuchar aquel apodo ella soltó una carcajada.

—A mí Terminator me encanta. Pero psss… guárdame el secreto.

Terry interpretó aquello como un «sí».

—¡Qué fuerte! —exclamó.

La joven sonrió pero no volvió a decir nada. Se limitó a seguir su trabajo hasta que terminó y antes de separarse de él preguntó:

—Hoy te dan el alta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Dale mimitos a tu perra y sé bueno, no salgas de juerga con tus amiguitas y regresa mañana para continuar con la rehabilitación —le aconsejó con una candorosa mirada.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Desconcertado por lo que había descubierto, Terry la siguió con la mirada mientras esperaba a que un enfermero le llevase de vuelta a su habitación. Aquella se movía como pez en el agua por la sala de rehabilitación y bromeaba con todos los presentes. Una vez fueron a recogerle, subió a su habitación y, con la ayuda de uno de los chóferes del club, recogió sus objetos personales y se dispuso a marcharse.

A las tres de la tarde, cuando bajó a la recepción del hospital, Terry resopló. La entrada principal estaba atestada de periodistas y no le apetecía tener que hablar con ellos. Pero no había más remedio.

—George, intentemos llegar hasta el coche —indicó al chófer.

El bullicio que se formó cuando Terry Grandchester salió por la puerta del hospital fue tremendo. George intentaba que nadie tuviera contacto con la pierna del futbolista, ya que podrían golpearle accidentalmente, pero todos se agolpaban a su alrededor, querían saber cómo se encontraba. Terry contestó a todas las preguntas que le formularon durante algunos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, y es que siempre eran las mismas, le resultaban absurdas y repetitivas.

—Se acabó: el señor Grandchester tiene que regresar a su casa a descansar. Vamos… vamos… quítense todos de en medio. —Se oyó de pronto con tono autoritario.

Al mirar, Terry se sorprendió al encontrarse a la joven fisioterapeuta, que agarró la silla de ruedas y, sin importarle si se llevaba a alguien por delante, la arrastró hasta el coche que George le indicó. Terry pasó de la silla al interior del vehículo con pericia y, cuando iba a darle las gracias, comprobó que ella ya se había marchado. Pero no. De pronto, la puerta del otro lado del vehículo se abrió, y ella entró.

Sorprendido, Terry la miró, pero ella antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se le adelantó:

—Sé que esto es un atraco en toda regla, pero ¿podrías llevarme hasta la parada del autobús que está al fondo de la calle?

—No.

—Venga, hombre. Llueve y no me he traído ni paraguas.

—Ve andando, _guapa_.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que acabo de quitarte de encima a decenas de _paparazzi_? —argumentó ella acompañando su insistencia con un seductor aleteo de pestañas.

—No —concluyó con determinación.

Candy sonrió ampliamente, se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta del coche y sin decir nada más, bajó y la cerró. Confundido, Terry la siguió con la mirada y la vio correr por la acera; llovía a mares.

—Vamos a recogerla antes de que pille una pulmonía y la acercamos a la parada del puñetero bus, anda.

El coche arrancó y cuando llegó a su altura, Terry abrió la puerta.

—Sube.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella accedió. Tenía el pelo empapado y como siempre con una gran sonrisa, dijo mientras se frotaba las manos.

—Gracias.

En silencio, recorrieron los escasos metros hasta la parada del autobús. Una vez llegaron, el coche paró, ella descendió, y con una de sus adorables sonrisas, se despidió. Cuando el vehículo arrancó de nuevo, Terry se apoyó en el reposacabezas aliviado, deseando llegar a casa cuanto antes. Aunque su momento de relax se vio interrumpido al recordar que debía regresar al hospital para continuar con su rehabilitación por la tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días iban pasando, Terry mejoraba pero la paciencia no era su principal virtud y desesperaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, a todos menos a Candy, por más que él se comportase sin ningún tipo de educación, como un cretino de hecho; ella siempre sonreía, le miraba sin ira y le daba respuestas ocurrentes y divertidas.

Eso lo desconcertaba cada día más: él no soportaría que nadie le tratara como él trataba a Candice en ocasiones. Él no podría evitar explotar. Pero también se dio cuenta de que, si algún día ella no estaba esperándolo en la sala de rehabilitación, su enfado se acrecentaba más: ¿qué le ocurría?, aquella tocapelotas locuaz y de sonrisa perpetua se había convertido en un elemento que, había que reconocerlo, condicionaba su nivel de bienestar y a su humor. Ella lo aplacaba y lo hacía muy bien.

Uno de aquellos días, Candy vio que su paciente se tocaba el hombro derecho al llegar.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me duele un poco el cuello —respondió ladeando la cabeza.

—Quítate la camiseta y túmbate sobre la camilla —le indicó Candy al tiempo que posaba las manos en el cuello del futbolista.

Al escucharla, él se mofó.

—Vaya… esto se pone interesante.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Solo te voy a dar un masaje —le contestó fríamente, mirándolo fijamente y sin perder su adorable sonrisa.

Veinte minutos después, Candy, acercando su boca a la oreja de Terry, susurró:

—Ya está. Ya puedes ponerte la camiseta.

—Venga… un poquito más —le suplicó infantilmente, medio adormilado.

—No.

Convencido de que no la iba a convencer, el futbolista se sentó en la camilla y se puso la camiseta a regañadientes.

—Tienes unas manos maravillosas —sentenció.

—Gracias, viniendo de ti esas palabras son un gran cumplido.

—Dicen que yo también doy masajes muy buenos —apostilló Terry sonriendo.

—¡Qué emoción!

—Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. —Le retó, al ver que ella no se lo tomaba en serio.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Eso ya lo había oído antes de sus labios; cada vez que ella decía esa escueta frase le hacía sonreír.

—Deberías darme un masaje en la espalda a diario —añadió incapaz de no responder.

—Lo siento _guapo_, pero esto no volverá a repetirse. Y ahora vamos, que hay que trabajar con tu pierna —le soltó riéndose y apartándose de él.

Sin más, él obedeció y comenzaron la sesión de fisioterapia.

Día a día, Terry se percató de que distintos hombres acudían a buscarla a la puerta del hospital. Al verla, todos hacían lo mismo: la abrazaban, le daban un piquito en los labios y después se metían en su coche y se marchaban. Eso lo desconcertaba: nunca habría pensado que una mujer como aquella podía ser tan libertina.

Una mañana en la que había visto de nuevo a su entrenador despidiéndose de Candy en el aparcamiento, él aprovechó para interrogarla mientras estaban en la sala de rehabilitación; ella le animaba a mover la pierna, pero él se paró en seco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente.

—Pues no te veo buena cara, te encuentro pálida.

—Será porque ayer no fui a mi sesión de rayos UVA. Venga, cállate y concéntrate.

La rotundidad de su respuesta y de su mirada le hicieron detectar que ella no estaba bien. Solo había que verle el rostro y la ausencia de su perenne sonrisa. Durante un buen rato se dedicaron a los ejercicios de fortalecimiento muscular sin dirigirse la palabra; algo más tarde, cuando el color volvió a la cara de Candy, y ya parecía más relajada y volvía a sonreír, Terry aprovechó para sonsacarle.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No es tu problema.

—¿Tanto te molesta que te lo pregunte?

—¿Te pregunto yo a ti si sales con alguien?

—No. Pero…

—De acuerdo, te contestaré para que te calles. Salgo con quien me apetece.

Tras unos segundos de silencio él insistió:

—Te lo pregunto porque he visto que a menudo vienen a buscarte al hospital distintos hombres.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Para que veas que las antimorbo culo gordo y sin pechos voluptuosos también ligamos tanto o más que tú.

Aquella contestación le hizo volver a reír y siguió insistiendo:

—¿En serio estas liada con mi entrenador?

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Es que me llama la atención.

—¡Serás cotillo! —Le acusó riéndose. Y al ver cómo la miraba, añadió—: No lo dirás porque él es negro y yo blanca, ¿verdad?

—No… no… por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me has tomado?

Tras un corto silenció el futbolista añadió:

—Me imagino que lo sabes; él es un hombre casado y…

—¡Oh, Dios…! qué pesadito eres, de verdad.

—Es que no entiendo que…

Candy levantó un dedo y le clavó la mirada.

—Precisamente me lo está diciendo el casanova del Inter, que se lía con todo bicho viviente y al que le da lo mismo una de veinte que una de cincuenta, casada, soltera o viuda… ¡Qué fuerte!

—Disculpa guapa pero no estamos hablando de mí, si no de ti y…

—Si tú hablas de mí, prepárate; porque yo también hablaré de ti y te juzgaré, ¿qué te parece?

—Fatal.

—Pues cierra el piquito,_ príncipe._ —Y al ver que él iba a contestar se le adelantó interrumpiéndole—: ¿O acaso el hecho de que no caiga rendida a tus pies, ni babee espumarajos dulzones por ti como todas las mujeres del país te da derecho a cuestionar mi vida privada?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensas, que es peor —soltó divertida. Y al ver su gesto desconcertado prosiguió—: Mira Terry, me es muy grato decirte que una hortera despeluchada de culo gordo como yo prefiere a otro tipo de hombre, los que son como tú… me dan repelús.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de que nunca me fijaría en ti como hombre, por favor, ¡que yo tengo gusto y clase!

Terry no daba crédito.

—Es más, si estuviera contigo en la cama, lo máximo que podría hacer sería soñar con angelitos morbosos o contar ovejitas, porque tú, precisamente tú, no me pones en absoluto.

—Déjame que lo dude.

Candy soltó una carcajada y acercándose a su cara murmuró pellizcándole el moflete.

—Aisss… ¡pero qué creído te lo tienes, príncipito! Y antes de que sueltes alguna de tus lindezas, déjame recordarte que estamos en el siglo XXI, las damiselas de ahora somos mujeres que sabemos lo que queremos y con quién lo queremos. Y yo, concretamente, no soy tu tipo ni tú eres el mío, para suerte de los dos. Pero lo que sí soy es una mujer absolutamente libre para acostarme con quien me dé la gana, como lo eres tú, ¿entendido machote?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Nunca, ninguna mujer, le había hablado así.

Dicho esto, Candy se secó las manos en una toalla y se alejó, dejando a Terry totalmente descolocado.

Al mediodía, Terry abandonó el hospital con ayuda de sus muletas acompañado por una rubia despampanante, Susy, una modelo muy conocida en Italia que se vanagloriaba de repetir citas con el futbolista; pero Terry no estaba pendiente de ella, él buscaba con la mirada a otra persona, intentaba dar con la tocapelotas para soltarle las cuatro cosas que no le había dicho. En la entreda le esperaba un grupo de mujeres enloquecidas que le pedían autógrafos. Susy las miró a todas y sonrió, con gesto de superioridad, mientras Terry se hacía fotos con ellas y les firmaba pacientemente todo lo que le ponían delante.

Así estuvo unos minutos y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Candy había pasado por su lado ataviada, como siempre, con sus botazas de militar y ya estaba junto a un hombre que debía tener, más o menos, su edad. Con curiosidad, los observó y vio cómo se abrazaban y sonreían. Ella ni se había percatado de su presencia en la entrada. Cuando vio que se subía al vehículo de su acompañante, Terry se dirigió a Susy algo brusco.

—Vamos, _bella_. Ve a buscar el coche, te espero aquí.

Cuando la modelo apareció conduciendo el coche del futbolista, se montó y, tras dar un portazo, siseó en español al pensar en la fisioterapeuta:

—¡Maldita tocapelotas!

Cada mañana, Terry acudía al hospital a hacer la rehabilitación. Candy y él continuaron con su particular guerra dialéctica, pero ya no era solo ella quien sonreía; ahora también lo hacía él. Le había contagiado su ironía y su buen humor. Conversar con ella era el mejor momento del día. Se sorprendió al ver que, estando en casa, la cabeza se le iba pensando en ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Aquella muchacha desgarbada, de lengua afilada y sonrisa perpetua había captado totalmente su atención y cuando se ocupaba de otros pacientes, él se ponía de mal humor. Incluso los días en los que ella no aparecía se comportaba con el fisio de turno como un animal herido. Quería que la dedicación de ella fuera única y exclusivamente hacia él. En varias ocasiones vio a uno de los doctores traerle un café. Ella se lo agradecía con una mirada especial que nunca le había dirigido a él, ¿estaría liada también con el médico?

Un mes después, su recuperación estaba siendo maravillosa; tras ver que se había formado un callo lo suficientemente consistente en el hueso, el doctor decidió retirar los tornillos.

Después de la segunda operación, Candy entró en la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba y el gesto del futbolista se relajó: le agradaba verla. Habló con ella durante unos minutos con cordialidad, pero cuando llegó Archi con dos guapas jóvenes, ella prefirió marcharse, sobraba en la habitación. Archi, al ver que su amigo la seguía con la mirada, se acercó a él para hacerle una confidencia.

—Vaya… veo que tu concepto sobre esa mujercita ha cambiado.

Terry, saliendo de su ensoñación y con gesto duro, miró a su amigo.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?

—Colega, has mirado a esa chica con…

—¿A la tocapelotas?, estás flipando, ¡déjate de tonterías! —Y clavando los ojos en la morena de grandes pechos, susurró—: Y preséntame a ese bombón.

Al día siguiente la habitación de Terry se iba llenando de gente por momentos. Le iban a dar el alta tras la última operación y eso era todo un acontecimiento. El director y varios médicos del hospital deseosos de salir en las portadas de los diarios deportivos y de la prensa del corazón, se congregaron a su alrededor. Su amigo Archi también había acudido, junto al entrenador y Claudio, el médico del equipo. Terry, desde la cama, escuchaba que hablaban de su recuperación, cuando apareció Candy y, con una mordaz sonrisa, la saludó.

—¡Hombre… pero si ha venido mi tortura diaria!

—Tranquilo, a partir de hoy nos perdemos de vista el uno al otro. ¡Yupi… yupi… Hey! —se mofó divertida.

Ambos sonrieron, pero aquello, de pronto, incomodó a Terry. No quería perderla de vista. Valoraba los ratos en los que hablaba con ella. Además, era una estupenda fisioterapeuta y quería que continuara tratándole. La vio colocarse con discreción a los pies de la cama con unos informe médicos en la mano mientras comenzaba a mirar algo en su móvil.

Estaba bonita. Aquel día no llevaba la bata blanca. Iba vestida con un enorme jersey y unos vaqueros, la excepción era que no llevaba sus botas militares, si no que calzaba unas botas de caña alta y tacón. _Sexy_, pensó Terry al observarla. Archi, que se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba su amigo, mientras ella tecleaba en su móvil, absorta, acercándose con disimulo, murmuró:

—¿Sigues negando que esa chica te atrae?

Terry volvió a mirar a Candice y, divertido, respondió.

—Es mi tocapelotas particular, solo eso.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, colega ¡solo eso! —le aclaró.

Archi se sorprendió al ver que su amigo le hacía un intenso marcaje con la mirada a la fisioterapeuta para no perderla de vista ni un momento entre tanto hombre.

—Creo que esa mujer te impresiona.

—Lo que me impresiona son las manos que tiene para los masajes. Ni te imaginas que manitas tiene, ahí donde la ves —le contestó a la defensiva.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, colega, en serio.

—Pues tendré que comprobarlo, colega —le provocó Archi sin quitar ojo del movimiento de manos de la chica.

—No te pases —refunfuñó Terry.

—La verdad —cuchicheó— es que no me importaría pasarme, cuando ella quiera.

Esa contestación incomodó a Terry. Iba a decir algo cuando el director del hospital le pidió a la fisio el informe médico, y ella se lo entregó.

Terry se fijó en que ni Candy ni el entrenador se miraban: simulaban no conocerse. ¡Vaya dos! Ella comenzó de nuevo a teclear en su móvil y a sonreír: ¿con quién hablaba? Durante varios minutos dialogaron sobre cómo programar la rehabilitación para que siguiera el buen curso que llevaba hasta entonces, cuando Terry añadió:

—Quisiera continuar la rehabilitación en mi casa.

—Imposible —respondió el entrenador.

—Tengo mi propio gimnasio con todo lo necesario para hacer los ejercicios de recuperación. Y lo que no tenga, lo compraré. Podría seguir viniendo al hospital algún día suelto si fuera necesario —continuó Terry.

Durante más de diez minutos jugador y entrenador debatieron el tema. Candy no abrió la boca. Observaba a ambos, dos titanes demostrando su poder. Si uno era cabezón, el otro lo era más. Claudio, el médico del equipo, intervino en la discusión y Candice y el entrenador se miraron. Fue una mirada intensa que, sin saber porqué, la puso nerviosa. Y entonces, ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa, como siempre, escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde hacía años era su método de defensa universal: para los enfados, para las tristezas… ¡para todo!

Los médicos continuaban hablando y Terry insistía en que haría doble sesión de recuperación en su casa. Candy asintió. Lo que el jugador proponía era una buena idea, especialmente para ella. Deseaba perderle de vista, cada día que pasaba a su lado era una tortura. Ese hombre le atraía y tenerle cerca y tocarle le hacía más mal que bien. No había noche en la que no se durmiera pensando en él, en su boca, en sus ojos, en sus abdominales, ni mañana en que, al abrir los ojos, no lo recordara.

Y no. Aquello no podía continuar, por muchos motivos, el principal: él no era un hombre para ella y muchísimo menos ella para él.

De hecho había pedido una excedencia de tres semanas para dar apoyo a una ONG en Mauritania y, cuando regresara, tenía que ocuparse de ciertos asuntos personales. La distancia pondría de nuevo en claro su vida. Los doctores y los fisios del Club hablaban y hablaban. No llegaban a un entendimiento hasta que el entrenador, de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos, dijo con voz alta y clara:

—Tras pensarlo, creo que la propuesta de Terry tiene su lógica.

Todos le miraron, incluida Candy. En ese momento le sonó el móvil. Había recibido un mensaje. Dio un paso atrás, se escondió tras unos doctores y se dispuso a responderlo.

Terry, al verla tan indiferente al debate sobre el protocolo de su recuperación se sintió un poco ninguneado; pero, ¿con quién hablaba?

—¿Qué te parecería Terry, si la fisioterapeuta que te ha atendido en el hospital va a tu casa por las tardes para continuar con tu rehabilitación? Me consta, y creo que a ti también, que Candy es una excelente profesional —propuso el entrenador.

La mencionada, al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza, separándola de la pantalla de su móvil, sorprendida. ¡Ni loca!, ella tenía sus planes y nadie se los iba a descabalar. Clavó la mirada en el entrenador con gesto de no entender nada. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que atenderle cada mañana como para tener que aguantarle en la intimidad de su casa. Terry reaccionó al ver su actitud de desconcierto, algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de Candy.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, hasta ahora ella se ha encargado de gran parte de mi recuperación y es la artífice de que yo me encuentre tan bien; creo que debe continuar con el trabajo hasta que lo finalice.

—¿Qué te parece, Candice? ¿Lo harías? —preguntó el entrenador.

Todos la miraron e intentando no perder la compostura murmuró:

—Lo siento señores pero no va a poder ser.

Aquello picó a Terry, y haciéndose el loco, insistió:

—Pero lo ideal sería continuar con la fisioterapeuta que hasta el momento ha conseguido tan buenos resultados, ¿no cree, entrenador?

Albert Andry miró a su jugador y después miró a Candy, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en un segundo plano. Ella, al ser consciente de que todos la miraban, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se dirigió a los presentes.

—Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con insistencia el jugador. Le gustaba conseguir lo que se proponía y su propósito era que ella continuara con su rehabilitación.

Candy se rascó con gracia la frente y contestó.

—Tengo un viaje pendiente y…

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde te vas? —preguntó Terry sorprendido.

—Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer… —murmuró horrorizada por ser el centro de atención.

—Candy… —insistió el entrenador—, sería bueno para tu carrera que fueras considerada la principal artífice de su recuperación, ¿no crees?, esto te reportaría muchas cosas buenas, entre ellas promoción laboral y, me imagino, que un sustancioso aumento de sueldo.

Ella quiso protestar al escucharle aunque de pronto entendió porqué Albert Andry había dicho eso: pretendía retenerla allí, no quería que se marchara de viaje a Mauritania y eso la jorobó. Terry observaba que los amantes mantenían un duelo de miradas hasta que, finalmente, la joven torció la cabeza y añadió:

—No, gracias, se lo agradezco señor entrenador, pero no.

Los doctores comenzaron a hablar entre sí y Terry, sin apartar la mirada de la chica, se percató de cómo cruzaba un rápido gesto de incomodidad con el entrenador. Se estaban diciendo muchas cosas con los ojos. De pronto, el director del hospital se dirigió a la muchacha.

—Para nosotros sería un honor que una de nuestras fisioterapeutas fuera la responsable de la recuperación del _bravissimo_ jugador del Inter Terrecen Grandchester. Piénselo, Candice, es una oportunidad para usted y para nosotros.

—Lo siento señor, pero no.

—En el Club tenemos unos excelentes fisioterapeutas —cortó Claudio—. Y creo que deberíamos seguir el protocolo ordinario.

—Sí… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el responsable del equipo médico del Club —asintió Candy.

El entrenador, incapaz de callar, insistió.

—Candice, escúchame, eres una excelente fisio y creo que harás un trabajo impecable con mi jugador. Necesito que él trabaje los siete días para acelerar su recuperación y…

—No, no lo haré —cortó ella.

Terry cada vez más sorprendido, les observó, la cosa se ponía muy interesante.

—Creo que el médico del Club tiene razón. Deberían seguir su protocolo habitual y…

—Candice quiero continuar mi recuperación contigo —insistió Terry.

La muchacha lo miró: ¿por qué estaba tan pesado con aquello si no paraban de discutir?

En la habitación se organizó un tremendo revuelo. Claudio no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el entrenador proponía, mientras el equipo médico del hospital sí.

Mientras hablaban, Candy se acercó a Terry y le dijo en voz muy baja, solo para que él pudiera escucharla, ante la cara de incredulidad de Archi.

—¿Por qué insistes?

—¿Por qué te niegas?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿dónde te vas de viaje? —insistió Terry—. En todo este tiempo no lo has mencionado ni una sola vez.

—Porque a ti no tengo que mencionarte nada de mi vida.

Incómoda por tener a Archi tan cerca le miró y con una encantadora sonrisa dijo:

—¿Te importaría alejarte un momento? Tengo que hablar un instante con él, en privado.

Archi se alejó unos pasos sin decir nada. Candy, mientras se retiraba el flequillo de la cara cómicamente, cuchicheó:

—No te has dado cuenta de que tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a tu casa. No seas pesado, cualquier otro fisio te puede atender.

—No quiero a cualquier otro fisio, tú eres buena. —Y acercándose susurró—: Al final, hasta tu amante me ha dado la razón.

—¿Te quieres callar? —pidió tras comprobar que nadie le había escuchado.

—Mira guapa, soy terrence Grandchester y consigo lo que me propongo. Y si yo quiero que seas tú quien me cure, lo harás y no hay más que hablar.

—¡Serás creído e impertinente! —masculló Candy con rabia.

—Lo sé. Lo soy.

—Si acepto, te aseguro que te voy a salir muy cara Terry —le amenazó Candice sin rastro ya de su perenne sonrisa en la cara.

—Perfecto —respondió con chulería—, podré pagarlo.

Durante unos segundos ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, para reprimir la ira: solo quería coger la almohada y asfixiarle ante todo el hospital. Para escapar de aquello, decidió que sus honorarios serían una exageración, una auténtica locura. Cuando los abrió, con el autocontrol de nuevo a su favor, sonrió.

—Muy bien, si dejo de hacer ese viaje para atenderte personalmente, te cobraré mil euros por día, ¿qué te parece?

Terry la miró. Estaba retándole. Era una barbaridad pero no quería echarse atrás y asintió.

—Trato hecho, _guapa_.

Incrédula porque hubiera aceptado, maldijo en silencio sin perder la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Le había salido mal la jugada. Su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora y de pronto fue consciente de que con ese dinero podría hacer muchas cosas. En ese instante, fulminó con la mirada al entrenador que también estaba observándola, muy serio, y atrayendo la atención de todos, dijo:

—De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico. Aceptaré la responsabilidad que el señor Grandchester quiere que asuma y secunda su estupendo entrenador. —Los mencionados sonrieron—. Pero hay tres cosas que quiero que sepan: la primera, no trabajaré los siete días de la semana como pretenden, iré cuatro, a lo sumo cinco y el resto de la semana, me lo reservo para mí; la segunda, si tengo que trabajar con el señor Grandchester en su casa, exijo quedar exenta de mis obligaciones en rehabilitación en el hospital y que se posponga para cuando regrese la excedencia de tres semanas que tengo pendiente; y por último, necesitaré, entre otras cosas, un aparato de magnetoterapia en su casa. Ah, y lo quiero todo por escrito. No quiero problemas después, ¿están de acuerdo con todo lo que he dicho?

Los médicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y Archi, acercándose a su amigo murmuró:

—Menuda negociadora que es esta.

Terry asintió sin dejar de observar la situación: Candy y el entrenador se habían mirado. Andry le había guiñado un ojo y ella le había respondido negando con la cabeza.

—Ya te digo… mi tocapelotas es la bomba.

Cinco minutos después, el director del hospital sentenciaba ante todos:

—Aceptamos sus condiciones. Y lo haremos por escrito si eso hace que usted se quede más tranquila.

La joven, con una de sus candorosas sonrisas, asintió. Después miró a Terry que la escuchaba sentado en la cama:

—Entonces, de acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

En la ribera del lago Como, una de las zonas más elitistas y deseadas de Milán, viven actores, políticos y futbolistas. Cuando Candy llegó a la impresionante villa de Terrence Grandchester no se sorprendió, encontró justo lo que se esperaba: una bonita casa de interiorismo minimalista donde todo era moderno e impersonal. Le dio la bienvenida una mujer de mediana edad que la miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo a ver al señor Terrence Grandchester.

—¿De parte?

—Soy Candice.

—¿La fisioterapeuta?

—Sí.

—Oh, encantada, Candice. Pase… pase, yo soy la Sra María, soy la encargada de la casa.

—Encantada, Sra María

La mujer, cambiando el gesto a una candorosa sonrisa, dijo:

—Vamos, el señor ha pedido que le espere en el salón.

¡Qué modernidad! sillones blancos, mesa de cuero blanca, paredes lisas, dos enormes pantallas de televisión, estores en color burdeos… Todo muy conjuntado, pero cuando Candy vio una foto de dos metros por dos del jugador arrodillado en el suelo celebrando un gol, no pudo reprimir una carcajada, ¡era buenísima!

—Vaya… veo que ya estás riéndote.

Sobresaltada, se volvió y vio entrar al jugador con sus muletas en el espacioso salón y señaló el cuadro divertida.

—Eres muy egocéntrico, ¿no?

—¿Por qué, mujer? Esa foto es un regalo y no iba a decir que no.

Cuando llegó a su altura, el jugador soltó las muletas y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Ese gol fue el primero que metí al llegar al Inter —añadió divertido.

Candy sonrió justo en el momento que entraba una preciosa perra blanca con manchas marrones, que se acercó a ella para olerla Candy se agachó y, quitándose los guantes, dijo tocándola:

—Hola, preciosa. Tú debes de ser _Candy_, ¿verdad?

El animal, encantado, se sentó junto a ella. Durante varios minutos la joven se olvidó del futbolista y se centro en la perra. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los animales, a pesar de que no tuviera ninguno. En ese momento sonó el móvil del futbolista y este lo atendió. Sin querer escuchar, la joven oyó como llamaba _bella_ a alguien y se despedía hasta la noche.

Cuando colgó, ella le preguntó:

—¿Qué raza es?

—Una bracco italiana —respondió Terry.

—Hola, _Candy_. ¿Qué pasa guapetonaaa?

Divertido observó como la chica y su perra empezaban a conocerse y eso le gustó. Por norma, las mujeres que le visitaban evitaban al animal. Pero allí estaba ella, de rodillas en el suelo besando con cariño el hocico de su perra.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —dijo él de pronto.

—Tú dirás.

—No se llama Candy.

Le miró boquiabierta, levantó las cejas, pestañeó, pero sin perder su sonrisa susurró conmoviéndole:

—Pues que sepas que me apena que no lleve mi nombre. Es un nombre precioso.

Ella y sus curiosas contestaciones. Ambos rieron.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama?

—_Loca_

—_¡¿Loca?!_

—Sí.

Divertida miró a la perra y sin dejar de tocarla murmuró:

—Hola, _Loca_. Ya vuelvo a entender porqué tu dueño dijo que te llamabas como yo.

Ambos prestaron su total atención a la perra hasta que sonó el móvil de Terry de nuevo. Durante varios minutos Candy escuchó como hablaba con otra tal _bella_ y sonreía como un bobo.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un calendario de los días y las horas en los que vendré? —le dijo Candy una vez hubo colgado.

—Me parece perfecto —asintió Terry—. Por cierto, ¿dónde te ibas de viaje?

—No te interesa. Vamos a limitarnos a tu recuperación. Única y exclusivamente a eso, ¿te parece?

Terry asintió y ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa blanca de cuero. Candice sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y enseñándoselo dijo:

—Vendré de lunes a jueves de cuatro a siete de la tarde y los viernes de tres a seis y…

—Vendrás los sábados también.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Terry sonrió y mirándola fijamente, añadió:

—Quiero recuperarme al cien por cien y para ello te necesito los siete días de la semana. Entiendo que al menos quieras descansar uno. Lo acepto. Pero el sábado o el domingo te quiero aquí, aunque sea por la mañana. Creo que esos mil euros al día lo valen, ¿no?

Ella resopló. Mil euros era una barbaridad de dinero, ¡vergonzoso!

—De acuerdo, vendré los sábados por la tarde, las mañanas las tengo ocupadas. Y en cuanto a lo de los mil euros al día yo…

—Los viernes comerás conmigo, así que llegarás a la una.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que has oído.

Molesta por sus exigencias, añadió:

—Tengo que resolver ciertos asuntos personales. Quizá algún día no pueda venir y… —Trató de explicarle molesta por sus exigencias.

—¿Qué asuntos personales?

—He dicho que no hablaré de mi vida privada. No insistas.

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿cómo vas a faltar a las sesiones? Se supone que te pago para que vengas y me ayudes a…

—Despídeme. Lo entenderé.

Ambos se miraron. Ella, como siempre, tenía los labios curvados. Esperaba que la despidiera, pero Terry murmuró dando, momentáneamente, su brazo a torcer.

—Vale.

—¿Vale, qué? ¿Me despides?

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —susurró tomando aquellas palabras que ya había escuchado varias veces pronunciar a ella.

La joven asintió y señalándole con el bolígrafo que llevaba en la mano dijo:

—Muy bien, pues si sigo trabajando para ti, quiero que te queden claras tres cosas.

—Tú dirás —cuchicheó con gesto incómodo.

—La primera, no acepto a terceras personas a nuestro alrededor durante las sesiones. Estaremos solos tú y yo y no pienso ceder aunque me llame el mismísimo papa desde el Vaticano, ¿entendido?

—Vale.

—La segunda, que quiero que quede clara desde el primer minuto, yo no soy ninguna de tus conquistas por lo que cuidadito con tus palabras, modos y manitas. Y la tercera —sonrió divertida—, no intentes ligar conmigo bajo ningún concepto.

—Dios me libre de saltarme tu tercera condición —se mofó él.

Una contestación tan llena de sarcasmo rozó el corazón de Candy.

—Lo creas o no, soy irresistible. Y más cuando se me conoce. Por lo tanto ya sabes, no te enamores de mí.

—Tranquila _guapa_. Me resistiré sin esfuerzo —rio divertido—. En cuanto a esos asuntos…

—No voy a hablar de mis asuntos personales. Solo quiero que sepas que si falto, recuperaré las horas otro día. Nada más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedes faltar y no me vas a contar porqué?

—Te avisaré cuando no pueda venir e incluso buscaré otro fisio que te atienda, pero no te voy a contar absolutamente nada. No olvides que no eres ni mi familia, ni mi amigo, ni mi amante; solo eres un paciente que se ha empeñado en que yo le atienda. Por lo tanto, si te parece bien lo que te digo ¡estupendo!, y si no te lo parece, me voy y que te atienda otro fisioterapeuta.

La rotundidad en su mirada hizo que Terry no insistiera.

—¿Prefieres que te pague los mil euros diariamente, semanalmente, o al mes?

Boquiabierta porque hubiera tomado en serio el dineral que le pidió, murmuró:

—Semanalmente.

—¿Cheque o efectivo?

—Transferencia bancaria. Tu gestor dispondrá mañana de mis datos bancarios.

El futbolista volvió a asentir. No iba a discutir con ella por dinero. Abrió su portátil, escribió con rapidez y le dio al botón de imprimir.

—¿Serías tan amable de recoger los folios que están en la bandeja de la impresora?

Ella se levantó y cogió la documentación; cuando regresó a la mesa, él le entregó un bolígrafo.

—Léelo y fírmalo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que lo leas y lo firmes. Igual que tú pediste al director del hospital que firmara lo que habían prometido, yo lo quiero también por escrito. Por cierto, he incluido tus tres condiciones, y, la cláusula de que no me enamoraré de ti, la he destacado en negrita. Ah, y también he añadido que el primer gol que meta con la pierna averiada te lo dedicaré. Así que, si estás de acuerdo con lo que pone en el papelito lo firmaremos los dos.

Candy sonrió, se sentó, y tras leer con detenimiento el contrato, firmó las dos copias. Seguidamente, él hizo lo mismo y entregándole uno de los dos folios dijo:

—Muy bien, pues cuando quieras podemos comenzar a trabajar.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los días Candy llegaba a su hora, entraba en el impresionante gimnasio que él tenía en casa y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a recuperar al futbolista. Algo que paso a paso estaba siendo muy positivo para él. Su mejoría era bien visible, ya comenzaba a caminar casi con normalidad, aunque todavía se ayudaba de las muletas.

A su llegada cada mediodía, Candice veía siempre a una mujer distinta comiendo en la cocina con Terry. Nunca repetía: rubia, morena, pelirroja… Siempre era distinta a la del día anterior y a todas las llamaba «_bella_». Eso le hacía gracia… ¡Menuda pieza era el deseado Terrence Grandchester!

Aquellas mujeres se volvían tontas cuando el guapo jugador las miraba. Candy se percataba de que todas le adoraban dijera lo que dijera, le consentían todo. Ella, sin embargo, le habría mandado a tomar viento fresco en más de una ocasión después de oír alguno de sus comentarios.

Un día, Candy se sorprendió al ver allí a la endiosada Susy, la súper _top-model_. La miró con desprecio de arriba abajo y después dijo que se iba a relajar en el _jacuzzi_. Pero un par de horas más tarde se le ocurrió meter sus largas piernas en el gimnasio, Terry le ordenó salir de inmediato.

— ¿Me estás echando? —protestó.

—Sí, _bella_… sal. Espera fuera. Esto es algo entre la fisio y yo.

—Pero si no molestooo, _amoreee_ —insistió.

Terry resopló, Candy le miró e intuyó que iba a decir uno de sus borderíos, entonces Susy se le adelantó y dijo:

—Si salgo de aquí, me marcharé.

Sorprendida por aquello, Candy observó con curiosidad su reacción, él sentenció implacable:

—Adiós, _bella_, ya te llamaré.

La _top-model_, al escuchar aquello, levantó el mentón y se marchó.

—Continuemos —zanjó el asunto Terry.

La joven no dijo nada pero se lo agradeció con la mirada. Una de las cláusulas era que no habría una tercera persona durante las sesiones y hasta el momento él las había cumplido todas.

Cuando aquella tarde terminaron la sesión Candy comprobó que Susy se había ido de la casa, algo que a Terry aparentemente no le había molestado. Es más, antes de que se marchase ella, le había sonado el móvil y le escuchó decir con tono alegre.

— ¡Hola, _bella_!

Los días pasaban y, al acabar las sesiones, aquellas _bellas_ estaban en el sofá o enredando en la cocina. Todas querían demostrarle lo maravillosas y perfectas que eran, prodigándole mil atenciones de lo más sugerentes, mientras Candy se preguntaba, ¿por qué aquellas se querrían tan poco?

En cuanto le veían aparecer, se le acercaban como gatitas ronroneantes y se le tiraban al cuello deseosas de sus atenciones. Cuando Terry aceptaba el mimo gustoso, Candy, aprovechaba para despedirse sin hacer ruido y marcharse. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que ver cómo se metían mano con descaro.

Una de las tardes, llegó a la casa del futbolista con retraso, pues había tenido un compromiso importante; Candy se sorprendió al encontrarse al entrenador allí y le saludó con profesionalidad.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó el futbolista con gesto hosco.

—Lo siento, salí tarde de mi clase de yoga y el tráfico estaba fatal —reconoció mientras dejaba en un rincón su bolsa de deporte.

El entrenador les miró, iba a decir algo cuando Terry se le adelantó.

—Te pago para que seas puntual, no lo olvides.

La joven asintió y tras cruzar una mirada con el entrenador, que parecía realmente incómodo, dijo alto y claro:

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Vamos, tenemos que comenzar con la rehabilitación.

—Señor, le invitaría a entrar en el gimnasio pero la fisio es muy estricta. Solo quiere que estemos ella y yo —se disculpó con Albert Andry.

—Me parece perfecto. Profesionalidad ante todo.

Candy sonrió y Terry se fijó en cómo al mirar al entrenador, los ojos de ella se iluminaron. La confianza entre ellos hizo que se sintiera incómodo y, ayudándose de la muleta, se acercó al míster y le espetó:

—Gracias por la visita.

—Me alegra ver que todo va como queremos. Ánimo muchacho, recupérate que te necesito en el equipo —le comentó a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ambos sonrieron, pero cuando el entrenador estaba a punto de franquear la salida, se giró y dijo:

—Candice, ¿puedes venir un instante?

La joven asintió y, bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, se acercó a él.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¡Perfecto! —respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo.

Como si hablaran en un idioma propio del que no se entendía nada, así se sintió el futbolista. Supo que aquellas simples palabras contenían un gran significado para ellos. Por eso, cuando el entrenador se marchó y entraron en el gimnasio, dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Qué fuerte lo tuyo!

Mirándole con curiosidad, preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu rollito con Terminator —ella soltó una carcajada y Terry añadió—: ¿Siempre os miráis así en público?

—El entrenador es muy atractivo, ¿no crees?

Boquiabierto por la poca vergüenza que demostraba ella, frunció el ceño.

—Ándate con ojo, sé de buena tinta que la mujer de Andry es una morenaza de metro ochenta y como te pille te aseguro que vas a tener todas las de perder.

—Oh ¡qué miedito! —se mofó la joven.

—Te lo digo en serio. Ten cuidado o tu vida se volverá un infierno —insistió mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

Ella soltó una carcajada y acercándose a él, murmuró con sarcasmo:

—Soy diabólica ¡me gusta el infierno!

Aquella tarde, cuando terminó la sesión y ambos estaban en la cocina tomándose un jugo, sonó el móvil de Terry, que al ver que se trataba de su hermana Flamy, le tendió el teléfono a Candy.

—No soy tu secretaria, si no tu fisioterapeuta.

—Por favor… —le suplicó en un tono tan íntimo que logró convencerla.

Finalmente cogió el móvil y respondió. Flamy, al escuchar la voz de una mujer, dijo:

—Hola, dile a Terry que se ponga, soy su hermana.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte, pero siento decirte que en este momento no te puede atender.

— ¿Por qué no se puede poner? ¿Dónde está?

Al notar su voz de enfado, Candy contestó rápidamente.

—En la ducha.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Flamy preguntó:

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Ah, disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Candice, la fisioterapeuta de Terrence. Acabamos de terminar la sesión de hoy.

—Encantada, Candice. Soy Flamy, la hermana mayor de Terrence. Pensé que eras uno de sus incontables rollos.

—Pues no, me congratula decirte que no, solo soy su fisioterapeuta.

Ambas rieron y Flamy indagó.

—Y bueno, ya que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo, ¿va bien la recuperación de mi hermano?

El futbolista, sorprendido al escuchar la conversación entre ellas, la miró perplejo.

—La verdad es que va estupendamente, a veces es un poco gruñoncete, pero trabaja duro y está colaborando mucho.

— ¿Solo «un poco gruñoncete»? —se mofó Flamy al escucharla—. Mi hermano es un pésimo paciente. Te lo digo yo que le conozco muy bien: soy dentista y el día que tuve que hacerle un simple empaste en una muela, casi tengo que maniatarle al sillón.

Candy soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de la cara de él y respondió:

—Está colaborando mucho y creo que en breve podrá regresar al equipo con la pierna totalmente recuperada.

Después de varias risas, cuando Candy se despidió de Flamy y colgó, el futbolista cuchicheó divertido:

—Creo que he juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

Ambos rieron y continuaron bebiendo sus zumos. Un par de minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa y Candy fue a abrir. Ante ella apareció una rubia que entró sin saludarla ataviada con un minivestido rojo y se fue directamente hacia Terry, que sonrió al verla.

Al darse cuenta de que ambos se miraban con deseo, Candy decidió, como siempre, quitarse de en medio, pero al salir y cerrar la puerta maldijo. Estaba nevando con fuerza, ¡menudo panorama! Hizo una llamada y, al acabar, golpeó con el puño la puerta de la casa para que le abrieran. Cinco minutos después, tras insistir también con el timbre, apareció un despeluchado Terry que, al verla, frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— ¿Te importa que deje mi coche aquí?

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Mañana lo recogeré cuando regrese.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—No me gusta conducir cuando nieva. —Al ver que Terry no cedía, tuvo que seguir dando explicaciones, fastidiada—. He llamado a alguien para que venga a buscarme. Esperaré fuera: no te molestaré, sigue con lo que hacías —sonrió con picardía—. Solo quería estar segura de que no te importaba que mi coche se quedara aparcado en tu parcela.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias. —Y sin más, Candy se alejó.

Cuando el futbolista cerró la puerta, la joven que le había estado esperando fue hacia él como una tigresa.

—Vamos a la cama —murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

—Dame un segundo.

Sin más, se acercó a la ventana y tras retirar la cortina se fijó en que Candy esperaba en el exterior de la casa bajo la nieve: ¿qué hacía allí? Iba a salir a decirle que se refugiara y entrara en la casa a esperar pero la joven que estaba junto a él lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello, su punto débil. Sin más, se dio la vuelta, se olvidó de todo y disfrutó de su manjar.

En el exterior de la casa Candy se estaba quedando congelada, a pesar de que se movía nerviosamente para entrar en calor y trataba de desentumecerse las manos con su aliento. En un par de ocasiones miró hacia atrás y resopló al imaginar lo que ocurría en el interior de aquella casa. Le gustara o no, eso a ella le tenía que resultar indiferente, pero lo cierto era que cada día le importaba más.

Veinte minutos después, un coche paró junto a ella.

— ¡Dios, Tom!, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —le preguntó mientras subía rápidamente al coche.

—Perdona, Pecas pero está nevando mucho y no podía ir a más de noventa —respondió el chico con cariño.

Candy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, hermanito ¡eres el mejor!

Cuando el coche arrancó el joven preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal hoy con el futbolista?

—Bien, en su línea. Con una amiguita distinta esperándole al finalizar.

— ¡Joder qué suerte tienen esos tíos! Debería haberme hecho futbolista en vez de programador.

Divertida, soltó una carcajada.

—Oye… te recuerdo que a ti te va muy bien también en lo que se refiere al sexo femenino. No sé de qué te quejas.

—Vale… vale… ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—No, llévame a la casita que hoy duermo allí. Por cierto, ¿cuándo regresas a Madrid?

—Después de las navidades, mamá ya está dándome la tabarra.

— ¡Qué raro! —sonrió Candy al pensar en su madre.

Al llegar a la casita, le dio un beso a su hermano y él, agarrándola de las muñecas, dijo:

—Pecas, tienes que descansar y…

—Descansaré, no te preocupes, tonto, y venga, vuelve a casa con cuidado, ¿vale?

Cuando el coche se alejó, Candy se cerró el cuello de su abrigo. Hacía mucho frío. Con cuidado, caminó sobre la nieve hasta llegar a un chalé. En la puerta podía leerse «Hogar de Pony». Sacó unas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, varios niños corrieron hacia ella, y los besuqueó encantada. Aquel lugar era un sitio de acogida de niños sin hogar. Niños que nadie adoptaba por enfermedades o simplemente porque eran demasiado mayores.

Cuando por fin Candy pudo quitarse el abrigo, un joven moreno de unos quince años fue hasta ella y abrazándola dijo:

—Candy, he sacado un ocho en el examen de Economía.

—Bien, Jimmy ¡lo has conseguido!

—Lo hemos conseguido juntos —le replicó abrazándola.

Jimmy y su hermana Emma, ambos de madre marroquí, eran especiales, muy especiales para Candy. Cogidos de la mano entraron en un comedor. Al verla, Ani gritó:

—Candy, dile a Sofía que traiga al segundo turno para cenar.

Rápidamente, hizo lo que Ani pedía e, instantes después, entró un grupo de diez niños de edades comprendidas entre los cuatro y los ocho años. Como cada noche, después entró el grupo de los mayores: doce chicos de entre los nueve y los dieciocho años.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, las cuidadoras procedieron a acostarlos. Algunos, como siempre, se resistían, pero al final caían rendidos de sueño. Cuando el resto de voluntarias se fue a sus casas, Ani y Candy se sentaron frente a la televisión.

—Estoy destrozada —murmuró Ani.

— ¿Sabes que Jimmy ha sacado un ocho en el examen de recuperación de Economía?

— ¡No me digas!

Candy sonrió orgullosa.

— ¡Menuda paliza de estudiar con él me he dado! Pero ha valido la pena. Estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Ambas sonrieron. Todos sabían el amor que aquel muchacho y su hermana le tenían a Candice: era mutuo. Su historia comenzó cuando Candy conoció a Emma, la hermana pequeña de Jimmy en el hospital. Ambos llevaron a Candy hasta El Hogar de Pony y desde entonces, no se había separado de ellos.

—Candy —cuchicheó Ani—, muchísimas gracias por los ingresos que hemos recibido: es un dineral. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto dinero para la casa de acogida.

Desperezándose, la joven sonrió mientras se comía un plátano.

—De nada, tonta, y por favor, a la _Señorita Pony_ ¡no le digas nada; ni pío!

—Vale… ya me lo has repetido mil veces, Candy, ¿por qué eres tan pesada?

—Si supiera que es mío no lo aceptaría. Los niños lo necesitan más que yo y sabes que por suerte, tengo todo lo que quiero. Además, si no me fui a Mauritania y acepté este trabajo es única y exclusivamente para disponer del dinero que necesitamos para la casita. Hay que hacer reformas y acondicionar la casa para el frío, ya que se acercan las navidades y como no paguemos nosotras las reformas me parece que con lo que le conceden a la _Señorita Pony _ con las subvenciones no hacemos nada.

—Lo sé, cielo, y te lo agradecemos mucho, ¿pero estás segura de que tú no lo necesitas?

—Segurísima.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal la reunión del otro día con la asistente social?

Candice se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que bien. Aunque la mirada de esa mujer no me gusta nada.

Candy llevaba meses reuniéndose con la asistente social para poder adoptar a Emma y Jimmy. Sabía que era difícil pero estaba decidida a seguir luchando por ello.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ani—. Estoy segura que al final lo vas a conseguir.

—Eso espero… Entre papeleos y reuniones ¡me están volviendo loca!

Volvieron a reír cuando Ani añadió:

—Por cierto, hoy hablé con tu madre y…

—No me lo digas… ¡lo sé!

—Pero Candy, escucha…

La joven, mirándola directamente a los ojos, murmuró:

—No, escúchame tú a mí. Ya tengo la cita para las pruebas, son el día 20 de diciembre. Y no, no quiero que vengas conmigo. Iré sola, ¿vale?

Ani sonrió y abrazándola admitió cansinamente.

—Valeee… —Y cambiando de tema dijo—: Por cierto, hoy llamó Carolina para invitarnos a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Es el domingo ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Perfecto! Una buena juerga nunca viene mal.

Se miraron y rieron. Se conocían desde que Candy llegó a la casita, su relación fue mágica desde el primer día, fue como encontrar a la amiga de su vida, su alma gemela. Se adoraban y se ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

Levantándose, Candy murmuró:

—Me voy a la cama.

—Que duermas bien, bonita.

Cuando Ani se quedó sola en el comedor de la casita, suspiró: Candy era la persona más fuerte y positiva que había conocido en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

La semana pasó y, día a día, Terry iba suavizando su carácter. Se encontraba mejor. Más fuerte. Su pierna comenzaba a parecerse a lo que había sido y eso le llenaba de positividad. Ya no era tan gruñón como al principio, aunque a veces a Candy le mataba su prepotencia. Se creía el dueño del mundo simplemente por ser rico y estar como un cañón.

Cada día se sentía más atraída por él y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Llamó a su ex, Max. Estar con él la hacía disfrutar de buen sexo y, sobre todo, le confirmaba que no quería nada serio con ningún hombre.

Pero de lo que no se había percatado era de que el futbolista empezaba a observarla con disimulo y a valorarla como mujer. Candy era graciosa, divertida, optimista, siempre estaba de buen humor y le sacaba una sonrisa. Y lo mejor, siempre le respondía con sinceridad, nada que ver con las mujeres que acudían a su casa en busca de fama y sexo. Ella era diferente, no le bailaba el agua y eso, unido a su continua sonrisa y entusiasmo vital, era lo que más le llamaba la atención: ella era real y sincera.

Uno de los viernes cuando ella llegó para comer, se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna de sus conquistas. Solo la esperaba él y había cocinado unos espagueti carbonara. Comieron entre risas y decidieron reposar la comida sentados un rato ante el televisor.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? —sugirió él.

—Una película dura mucho y tenemos que trabajar, mejor algo más corto.

—¿Qué clase de cine te gusta?

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el sofá.

—De todo un poco y sí, antes de que me lo preguntes, me chiflan las películas románticas. Al menos mientras las veo paso un rato agradable siendo testigo de cómo se fragua una bonita historia de amor que pocas veces tiene algo que ver con la cruda realidad.

Ambos rieron y él susurró:

—Ey, que yo no he dicho nada, sonrisitas.

—¿«Sonrisitas»? —se mofó ella—. Vaya… creo que me gusta más cuando me llamas «tocapelotas».

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, Terry añadió:

—Eres la única persona que conozco que siempre está de buen humor y siempre sonríe.

—Me gusta sonreír.

—Pero, ¿tú nunca te enfadas?

Con un gesto de lo más cómico ella asintió.

—Me gusta ver la vida desde el lado positivo y será mejor que no me hagas enfadar, no te lo recomiendo. Cuando me enfado soy lo peor… de lo peor… de lo peor. Como dice mi padre: no tengo término medio, paso de ser un bomboncito dulce a un auténtico demonio.

Terry soltó una carcajada justo en el momento en el que a ella le sonó el móvil y él pudo leer en la pantalla que era Jimmy quien llamaba: ¿quién sería ese Jimmy? Ella se levantó y contestó. La escuchó reír durante unos minutos y le prometió ir con él al cine. Cuando regresó, se sentó a su lado y Terry encendió la televisión. Tirados en el sofá el futbolista fue cambiando de canal hasta que ella dijo de pronto:

—_Castle_ ¡Dios que bueno! ¿Te gusta esta serie?

—No sé, ¿de qué va?

Encantada, le explicó que Richard Castle era un escritor que colaboraba con la policía de una manera muy curiosa y decidieron ver el capítulo. Ambos rieron divertidos. Ver a aquel escritor guasón e irreverente intentar ligar con la inspectora Becket mientras resolvían un asesinato era todo un espectáculo. Cuando el capítulo terminó, Candy se levantó, le entregó las muletas a Terry y dijo:

—Vamos… llegó la hora de martirizarte.

Divertido, se levantó y la siguió al gimnasio, tenían que trabajar. A las seis y media, y tras un intenso trabajo físico, Candice se dio cuenta de la hora.

—Por hoy basta —le dijo entregándole una botellita de agua.

Él estaba agotado. El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y ella fue a abrir. No se sorprendió al ver aparecer a una pelirroja muy guapa. Haciendo caso omiso de Candy, la recién llegada fue directa al gimnasio subida en sus impresionantes tacones. Terry, que estaba secándose el sudor del pelo, le dio la bienvenida sorprendido.

—Hola, _bella_, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

La pelirroja, de melena por la cintura, se acercó con paso sinuoso al sudado futbolista y, sin importarle que la joven que entraba tras ella les viera, le dio un beso en los labios y murmuró con voz ronca:

—He venido a verte, hoy es día quince, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Candy al ver el panorama, se secó las manos rápidamente y se despidió.

—Me voy, es tarde y he quedado para ir al cine. Hasta mañana a las diez.

Pero Terry ya no la escuchaba, solo tenía ojos para aquella chica. Candy casi se atraganta al ver cómo sus manos se posaban en las caderas de la pelirroja. Sin decir más, huyó de allí.

Se fue directa a la puerta, no sin antes tocar con cariño la cabecita de la perra, que se había acercado a ella para despedirse; salió de la casa, se metió en su utilitario rojo y se marchó.

Aquella tarde recogió a Jimmy y Emma, se los llevó al cine y a comer unas hamburguesas, estar con ellos le llenaba el alma y el corazón.

El sábado, cuando llegó a las diez, Terry, que estaba con la perra en el exterior de la casa, le abrió la verja de entrada.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—_Buongiorno, bella_—respondió él mientras la observaba aparcar.

Cuando aparcó el coche se dirigió directamente hasta donde él estaba y señalándole con el dedo indicó sin perder su sonrisa:

—No vuelvas a llamarme _bella_ en tu vida, ¿entendido? —Y sin dejarle responder, añadió—: Yo no soy una de tus tontas muñequitas sin nombre. Mi nombre es Candice o a lo sumo tocapelotas, como sueles llamarme en ocasiones, pero _bella_, ¡no!, ¿entendido?

Y sin decir nada más, entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Terry no se atrevió a hablar después de la reprimenda que esta le echado nada más verlo. Aquella mañana la notaba cansada y decidió quedarse calladito, era lo mejor. Una vez en el gimnasio, comenzaron los ejercicios inmediatamente. En ocasiones resultaban muy dolorosos, pero eran necesarios para su recuperación. Sin descanso, los dos trabajaron durante horas, hasta que el futbolista llegó al límite.

—No puedo más. Por favor, ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy?

—Vale. —Su gesto dolorido y la amabilidad con que se lo suplicó fueron determinantes.

Candy, tras beber un trago de su botella, y con mejor humor que cuando llegó, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, cuando, como siempre, sonó el móvil de él.

—Me voy, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer —dijo ella sin querer perder tiempo.

Él cortó la llamada y acercándose a ella dijo:

—Quédate a comer.

—No, gracias.

Terry se aproximó un poco más a ella. Ella no se movió y Terry dio un paso más, insistiendo.

—Cocinaré para ti.

—¡¿Tú?!… ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Divertido, se secó el sudor.

—Soy un buen cocinero, ayer ya te lo demostré con los espagueti. Venga quédate ¿qué te apetece: pasta o carne?

—No, mejor no, y…

Terry hizo ademán de cogerla del brazo pero ella, rápidamente, se apartó. Aquel brusco movimiento no pasó desapercibido para él, que, sin tocarla, insistió:

—Venga… quédate, por favor. No me gusta comer solo.

La cabeza de Candy decía ¡márchate!, pero su corazón gritaba ¡quédate!; al final ganó el corazón y más al escuchar el modo en que él se lo estaba pidiendo.

—De acuerdo, pero como no me guste, no me lo como, ¿entendido?

—¡Pero que tocapelotas eres! —Rio al escucharla y al ver que se rascaba los brazos preguntó—: ¿Te apetece ducharte? —La joven le miró con sorpresa—. No te estoy proponiendo nada indecente. ¡Lo juro por mi vida! Te lo pregunto porque ambos hemos sudado y como yo voy a ducharme, si tú quieres puedes pasar al baño de la habitación de invitados y hacer lo mismo. Nada más.

—Te lo agradezco. Y sí, creo que una ducha me vendría genial.

El futbolista sonrió e indicó cogiendo su muleta.

—Vamos, sígueme.

Candy le obedeció y accedieron a una parte de la casa desconocida para ella. Al entrar en la habitación principal no se sorprendió al ver aquella enorme cama justo en medio de la estancia. Terry abrió un armario lateral, cogió un albornoz negro y una toalla y se los entregó.

—En la habitación de la derecha tienes un baño. Allí puedes ducharte.

—Déjame una camiseta de manga corta. La que llevo está sudada y no tengo otra de repuesto.

Terry buscó en su armario y le entregó una gris; ella la cogió, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la de invitados. El futbolista la siguió con la mirada, deseó ir tras ella y proponerle que se duchasen juntos pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría con eso sería que ella se marchara. Finalmente, se metió en su baño. Esa ducha le refrescaría las ideas.

Cuando Candy entró en el baño cerró con pestillo. Colocó su frente en la puerta y se dio dos leves cabezazos: ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tras llamarse así misma todo lo peor, finalmente se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la confortable ducha.

—Oh, Dios… ¡qué gustazo!

El agua corría por su piel y la refrescaba. Necesita enfriarse. Ver la enorme cama de Terry le había resecado la boca en décimas de segundo. Tener tanta imaginación no era siempre bueno, y esa era una de las veces en que no lo era.

Cuando salió de la ducha se puso el enorme albornoz negro. Inconscientemente, lo olió y sonrió al ver que tenía su aroma. Pero cuando se quitó el albornoz y se miró en el espejo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Cerró los ojos, sacó la crema hidratante de su mochila y se la extendió. Después se vistió y se peinó, dejándose la melena suelta. Cuando estuvo lista, fue hacia la cocina. Él ya estaba allí.

—¿Qué te parece filete de ternera a la plancha con champiñones y ensalada? —sugirió.

—Humm… ¡qué rico!

—Y de postre tengo yogurt, helado de mandarina y…

—¿Tienes plátanos?

Él asintió.

—¡Genial!

Mientras él se encargaba de los champiñones y la carne, ella preparó la ensalada.

—¡Qué bien hueles!

Candy pensó en soltarle una fresca pero rectificó a tiempo, en el fondo le parecía divertido.

—Es por la crema hidratante, necesito ponerme toneladas porque tengo la piel muy delicada.

—Pues huele muy bien —insistió.

Conversaron con fluidez y cuando acabaron de preparar la comida, hambrientos, se sentaron en la mesa. Durante varios minutos comieron en silencio hasta que él dijo

—Por cierto, anoche vi varios episodios de _Castle_. Me está encantando esa serie, no sé cómo no la conocía.

—Normal. Tenía que venir yo a enseñártela.

Él sonrió mientras ella mordisqueaba el filete y preguntó:

—¿Más vino?

—¿Quieres emborracharme?

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo consiga? —planteó él con una sonrisa de lo más provocadora.

—Ninguna, _príncipe_. Y recuerda, cláusula seis, punto dos: nada de rollo entre tú y yo.

La cara de él cambió al recordar de lo que hablaba, y antes de que pudiera contestar, sonó el móvil de ella. Descolgó de inmediato y, sin moverse de su sitio, saludó en un tono afectuoso.

—Max, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Hola, Candy! —respondió el mencionado—. He llamado a tu casa pero no estabas.

—Estoy comiendo con un cliente. —Terry puso cara de sorpresa—. ¿Ocurre algo Max?

—Solo llamaba para preguntarte a qué hora paso a por ti.

—¿Habíamos quedado hoy? —preguntó sorprendida.

Max soltó una carcajada y añadió.

—Candy, tú me llamaste hace unos días, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Llevándose la mano a la cabeza asintió y, sin importarle cómo la miraba el futbolista, asintió.

—Es cierto… es cierto.

—¿Quedamos o no?

La joven pensó en las posibilidades. Max significaba sexo. Y tras mirar a Terry y sentir que la temperatura le subía por momentos, murmuró:

—Sí, necesito verte. Pero hacemos una cosa: ¿qué tal si cenamos en tu casa? —Y al escuchar al otro lado del teléfono un silbido cuchicheó—: Ya sabes, tú pones la _pizza_ y del postre ya me encargo yo.

Terry continuó comiendo impasible, mientras la oía reírse, a pesar de que aquella conversación tan descarada no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Cuando Candy colgó, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes Coca-Cola en la nevera?

Él asintió. Ella se levantó y cogió una.

—¿Quién es Max?

Candy se sentó, abrió la Coca-Cola y tras dar un largo trago respondió.

—Mi ex.

—¿Tu ex?

—Sí, mi ex. Pero tenemos muy buen rollito entre los dos y cuando tenemos ganas de sexo le llamo o me llama. Si nos cuadra bien y si no, pues no pasa nada. —Al ver la reacción de su cara, le preguntó—: ¿Algo que objetar?

—No… no… tú sabrás. Pero me extraña lo que me dices.

—¿Te extraña tener buen rollo con un ex para tener sexo?, ¿por qué?

—Se me hace raro. Al fin y al cabo es un ex.

—Un ex muy… muy bueno en la cama, tengo que puntualizar.

Él no respondió, y para zanjar el tema, la joven volvió a dar otro trago a su bebida, saboreándola.

—Dios… como me gusta la Coca-Cola. —Y dejando la lata sobre la mesa preguntó—: ¿Qué tal tu visita de ayer?

—Bien, lo normal.

—La pelirroja natural es la de los días quince de cada mes, ¿verdad? —Al ver cómo la miraba, añadió —: Oye que me parece muy bien, que yo también tengo algún que otro amigo con día fijo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—El entrenador, ¿por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo —le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

Aquella conversación empezaba a incomodar a Terry, que cambió radicalmente el tema.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca ella levantó las manos y respondió.

—Si me vas a preguntar más cosas de mis amantes o de mis ex ¡definitivamente no!

—No, mejor cambiamos de tema. Es una curiosidad: ¿por qué llevas siempre ropa tan ancha?

—Porque me gusta.

—¿Y por qué siempre ropa deportiva?

—Repito: porque me gusta y porque mi trabajo me lo permite.

—Pero es poco favorecedora y nada femenina, ¿no crees?

—Los tacones los dejo para otros momentos. —Se acercó a él con gracia—. Entre tú y yo, soy una bomba sexual y por eso me camuflo tras la ropa.

Terry rio sus ocurrentes respuestas e insistió:

—Pero ese jersey que llevas te desmerece. Estoy convencido de que es varias tallas mayor a la tuya, ¿a que sí?

—Odio que la ropa me apriete. Nunca me ha gustado. Y total, como mi trabajo no me exige ir elegante, prefiero ir cómoda. Por cierto, ¿vas a ir a la cena de Navidad que organiza el Inter?

—¿Tú vas a ir? —preguntó él muy sorprendido.

Candy asintió y con gesto guasón, susurró:

—Esta semana he recibido la invitación. Imagino que habrán tenido la deferencia de invitarme por estar trabajando contigo, ¿no crees?

—Sí, me imagino que habrá sido por eso. Oye, ¿en serio vas a ir? —volvió a insistir.

—Sí —respondió con rotundidad—. Me muero por conocer a varios jugadores y esta es mi oportunidad.

—¿De qué jugadores hablas? —investigó él, ya muy serio.

—Wesley, Vid o Sinclair. ¡Oh, Dios! están buenísimos. —Suspiró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, de manera cómica.

Molesto por estar excluido de aquella lista de jugadores del Inter, Terry se recostó en la silla.

—Son buenos tíos pero si no quieres problemas, aléjate de ellos.

Candy sonrió y guiñándole el ojo masculló.

—Quizá me gusten esos problemas. Pero tranquilo, sé cuidarme solita. Soy una mujer del siglo XXI y yo elijo con quién estar. Además, no sé de qué te asustas si a ti te gustan todas las mujeres, ¿no?

—Todas no, solo las _bellas_. —Candy rio aquel comentario—.Siento haberte llamado así esta mañana. Es la costumbre.

—¿Por qué es la costumbre?

—Es una manera de hacer que se sientan bien, aunque no recuerde sus nombres.

Alucinada al descubrir el origen de aquel apelativo asintió cuando él dijo:

—Y sí. Me gustan las mujeres guapas, _sexys_ y de medidas perfectas.

—¿Tanto aprecias la perfección?

—Sí, adoro la perfección.

Terry empezó a decir algo pero el sonido del móvil de Candy le interrumpió.

—¡Hola, mamá!

—Hija, ¿se puede saber dónde estás?

Sin levantarse de la mesa puso los ojos en blanco y respondió ante el gesto divertido de Terry.

—Mamá estoy comiendo con Terrence Grandchester en su casa.

—Pues tu padre no me ha dicho nada —gruñó la mujer—. ¿Le has llamado para decírselo o es que tampoco él sabe nada?

Con paciencia respondió.

—No, mamá, no he llamado a papá pero…

—¿Y qué estás comiendo? Como me entere que has comido un simple batido proteico de esos que tanto te gustan te juro que cuando te vea, te mato, ¿entendido, jovencita?

Terry oía sin querer los gritos a través del teléfono y le dijo con sorna.

—Dile que te hice carne con champiñones. Seguro que eso la tranquiliza.

Candy movió las manos y dispuesta a que Terry no escuchara más comentarios, prefirió acabar con la conversación.

—Escucha mamá, cuando llegue a casa te llamo y no… no… mañana no puedo ir a comer, tengo una fiesta por la tarde y quiero estar descansada. Mamaaá. —Y al ver que continuaba sin escuchar dijo antes de colgar—: Hasta luego mamá.

Las carcajadas de Terry resonaron por toda la casa hasta que al final contagió a Candy. Cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse el futbolista preguntó:

—¿Por qué hablas tan bien español?

—Me crié en Madrid. Ya se lo comenté a tu madre el día que la conocí. —Y para no contarle más su vida, cambió de tema—. Por cierto, sé que jugabas en el Atlético de Madrid, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señorita…

—Qué pena, la verdad.

—¡¿Pena?! ¿Te apena que jugara en el Atléti? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No… eso no —sonrió—. Lo que me apena realmente es que en cuanto un jugador despunta en el Atlético, rápidamente otro equipo con más presupuesto se lo arrebata. Eso es realmente lo que me entristece. ¿Te gusta Milán y jugar en el Inter?

—Sí, y más de lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió y él aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Y que hace una madrileña como tú en Milán?

Aquella pregunta le tocaba directamente el corazón pero decidió ser sincera.

—Todo fue a raíz de la muerte de mi hermana Janet. Mi hermana y yo estuvimos con mis padres una vez de viaje en Milán y nos enamoramos de la ciudad. Siempre fantaseábamos con regresar y pasar una temporada aquí para dejar que los guapos italianos nos piropearan. Cuando ella murió, pasado un tiempo, decidí cumplir lo que siempre habíamos planeado. Y aquí estoy, ¡en Milán!

Sobrecogido por lo que acababa de confesarle, murmuró:

—Lo siento. No sabía que…

—No te preocupes. No tenías porqué saberlo.

—¿Y tus padres que tal llevan que vivas aquí?

Encogiéndose de hombros Candy contestó:

—Bien, aunque mi madre ¡en su línea! ¿qué te voy a contar?

—Tu madre debe ser como la mía: súper protectora, ya la viste cuando vino a visitarme al hospital, le enseñó fotos mías de bebé a todas las enfermeras. Tranquila, no sabes cómo te entiendo.

Candy dio un largo trago a su Coca-Cola

—Mamá es perfecta, ¡la mejor! Pero se preocupa demasiado por todo. Tom y yo a veces creemos que…

—¿Quién es Tom?

—Te podría decir que uno de mis amantes por darle más morbillo a la cosa, pero no, Tom es mi hermano mayor. Un amor. —De nuevo ambos rieron y Candy decidió no hablar más de su familia. —¿Dónde tienes los plátanos?

El futbolista soltó una risotada señalando un frutero que había en un lateral y preguntó:

—¿Por qué comes tantos plátanos?

Divertida, cogió la fruta y, mostrándosela, le indicó mientras lo pelaba:

—Es una gran fuente de potasio, hierro y fibra. Además, es rico en vitamina B, combate la depresión, absorbe el calcio y mejora la calidad de los huesos. Y si a todo eso le sumas que me encantan, ¿por qué no comerlos?

—Me has convencido —dijo extendiendo la mano—, dame un plátano a mí también.

—¿Te apetece que veamos una peli? —propuso ella al comprobar la hora—. Tengo tiempo antes de marcharme.

Terry aceptó rápidamente. Acabaron el postre, quitaron la mesa entre los dos y una vez pusieron el lavavajillas se encaminaron al espacioso y cómodo salón. Tras mirar las películas que podían alquilar en taquilla se decidieron por _Los juegos del hambre_.

Entretenidos, disfrutaron de la película mientras la comentaban. Y cuando terminó, Candy se desperezó.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí que me tengo que ir.

Cuando vio que se levantaba, Terry se incorporó también.

—Pásalo bien esta noche con ese tal Max.

—¡No lo dudes!

Se puso el abrigo rápidamente sin mirarle. Quedaba con Max por él. Necesitaba quitárselo de la cabeza. Pero claro, eso nunca iba a confesárselo.

—¿Escuché antes que le decías a tu madre que mañana ibas a una fiesta?

—Sí. Es el cumple de una amiga, y oye, haz el favor de coger la muleta cuando te levantes —le regañó entregándosela.

—Vale, jefa —acató riéndose.

Ella recogió su mochila, se abrochó el abrigo y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

—¡por supuesto!

—Conociéndote será una fiesta de café y pastitas, ¿no?

Candy sonrió y se colocó un gracioso gorro oscuro.

—Por supuesto, esas fiestas son las mejores.

Ambos sonrieron y cuando Terry abrió la puerta, ella murmuró:

—¡Dios, qué niebla!

La niebla era espesísima. Desde la puerta no se veía el coche de ella aparcado a escasos cinco metros. Candy, tocó la cabeza de la perra a modo de despedida y se encaminó hacia su coche, entonces Terry acercándose a ella le advirtió:

—Creo que no deberías conducir en estas condiciones. Quédate en mi casa ya has visto que hay sitio de sobra para los dos.

Quitándole importancia al tema respondió:

—Gracias, pero no. Tendré cuidado.

—Candy. Yo te llevaría pero no puedo conducir y…

—Que no te preocupesss. Venga… ve dentro de la casa que vas a coger frío.

Terry se dio por vencido. Ella se montó en el coche, arrancó y cuando Terry le abrió la verja para que sacara su coche salió con precaución. Apenas se veía pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Con Terry no. El futbolista vio como el coche desaparecía pero cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa, escuchó un enorme frenazo y posteriormente un golpe. No lo dudó, soltó la muleta y, como pudo, corrió a la pata coja hacia la entrada principal, no veía casi nada hasta que distinguió unas luces rojas traseras. Olvidándose de su pierna, corrió como pudo hacia las luces, al llegar, Candy temblaba en el interior del vehículo. Justo delante de ella dos coches habían colisionado.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… tranquilo —murmuró mientras salía del coche.

Con las manos temblorosas le entregó su móvil y dijo:

—Terry, averigua si necesitan ayuda. Yo no puedo. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

Terry comprobó que ella estaba perfectamente aunque eso sí, aterrorizada; llamó a los _policias_, que llegaron minutos después, junto con una ambulancia. El golpe entre aquellos dos coches había sido feo pero sus ocupantes estaban bien. Candy respiraba con más tranquilidad y el color había regresado a su cara.

—Da marcha atrás, mete el puñetero coche otra vez en mi casa y llama al tal Max para anular la cita. Y como digas que te vas a marchar con esta niebla, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema grave, y me da igual no ser tu amigo y solo tu cliente, ¿entendido?

Candy lo sopesó. Intentar conducir con aquella niebla era de locos, por lo que hizo lo que él le pedía y metió el coche de nuevo en el interior de la parcela. Cuando finalmente cerró las puertas, Terry sentenció:

—Vamos… hoy dormirás aquí.

Cuando entraron, el calorcito hizo reaccionar a sus cuerpos. Ella se quitó el abrigo y el gorro y le siguió al salón. Ya eran las siete y veinte de la tarde. Llamó por teléfono a Max y anuló la cita. Una vez colgó, él preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Terry al ver su gesto de derrota.

—Que tenía planes y me apetecían mucho. Además tengo mil cosas que hacer y…

—Las harás mañana o cuando sea. Hoy te quedas. Es de locos salir a la carretera con una niebla así.

Le gustara o no, él tenía razón y finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, dándose por vencida.

—Hoy hay partido, ¿lo sabías, verdad?

—Por supuesto, soy un profesional, ¿por quién me has tomado? Pensaba ir al estadio pero el entrenador me llamó y me dijo que no acudiera —le informó Terry.

Su equipo jugaba contra La Lazio y aunque no estuviera en el campo no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. Miró su reloj. El partido empezaba en una hora.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a pasar la tarde y la noche juntos, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a… —empezó a proponer Candy.

—Mmmm… —susurró él con voz ronca—. Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso.

Boquiabierta por cómo la miraba y, en especial, por lo que su cuerpo había experimentado al escuchar su insinuación, se levantó lentamente del sofá y dio un paso atrás. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él soltó una carcajada.

—¡Que lo decía de broma, mujer! Anda, siéntate. Juguemos hasta que comience el partido.

Se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez algo más separada de él, no se fiaba. Aunque realmente en quien no confiaba era en sí misma. Terry era una tentación muy… muy grande y no quería parecerse a todas esas mujeres que iban a su casa de visita.

A partir de ese momento se sumergieron en jugar al Mario Bross de la wii. A veces ganaba él, otras ella, pero lo que estaba claro era que jugaban bastante bien.

Una hora después estaban ante la enorme pantalla de plasma del jugador mirando el partido. Los compañeros de equipo de Terry se esforzaban por ser mejores que La Lazio. Durante el tiempo que duró el encuentro ambos gritaron y se desesperaron y Terry fue consciente de que ella entendía de fútbol.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo con mi entrenador?

—¡Falta! Eso es una falta como una catedral por favorrr —gritó ella, pero mirándole respondió—: ¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta?

—Sabes demasiado de estrategia futbolística. Me tienes muy sorprendido.

La joven sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente me gusta el fútbol. Aunque siento decirte que aquí en Italia soy del Milán.

—¿Del Milán?

—Aja…

—_¿Rossonera?_

Divertida por que la llamara por los colores rojo y negro de su club respondió.

—Sí, _nerazzurro_.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —se carcajeó divertido.

—Pues créetelo.

Durante un rato hablaron de los jugadores de Milan, pero él quiso volver al tema que le interesaba.

—Todavía no me has respondido si llevas mucho tiempo con el entrenador.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y para que se callara asintió.

—Sí, bastante. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si seguimos viendo el partido?

Molesto sin saber realmente porqué, Terry prestó atención a lo que sucedía en el terreno de juego. De pronto Beletti le dio un magnífico pase a su buen amigo Archi quien, tras hacer un amago por la derecha, en excelente posición tiró a puerta.

—¡Goool!

Gritaron al unísono y sin darse cuenta, se abrazaron, espachurrándose de felicidad contra el sillón y solo cuando Candy quedó bajo el cuerpo de Terry ambos se dieron cuenta de lo comprometida que era la situación.

—Creo que nos estamos extralimitando.

—¿Por qué? —susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

El corazón de Candy iba a dos mil por hora. Deseaba que la besara. Deseaba besarle y, asustada por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, quiso zanjar el acercamiento.

—Vamos, terry. Suéltame.

Durante unos instantes, el jugador dudó si obedecer la orden o no. Finalmente, la soltó y cuando ambos quedaron sentados frente al televisor, para romper la incomodidad, le lanzó una puya con su habitual chulería.

—Tranquila, guapa. No eres mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres técnicamente perfectas.

Le dolió escuchar aquello, pero en vez de enfadarse, replicó:

—¡Anda, mi madre! Ni que tú fueras perfecto, ¿serás creído?

Terry se calló. Lo que acababa de decirle era una grosería y ella no se lo merecía. Tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir mirando la televisión. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final del partido Terry después de un buen rato de no tener coraje para hacerlo, le preguntó mansamente.

—¿Qué te apetece cenar?

—Cualquier cosa, por mí no te preocupes.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron hasta la cocina. Candy abrió el frigorífico y miró en su interior. Allí había absolutamente de todo. Y cuando sintió que él se ponía tras ella se tensó.

—¿Quieres que haga pasta? —preguntó él.

—No.

—¿_Pizza?_

—¿Recién horneada con aceitunas negras, beicon y _mozzarella_?

—No, sería congelada —respondió el futbolista

—Entonces, paso.

Desesperado porque ella ni siquiera le miraba, insistió a sus espaldas.

—¿Te gusta el pavo, la lechuga y los tomates?

—Sí.

Ver que por fin había cambiado algo de su actitud le hizo sonreír e intentó que reinara el buen rollo.

—Muy bien, pues hacemos una ensalada o un sándwich, ¿qué prefieres?

Cuando él se quitó de detrás de ella respiró tranquila y cambiando su gesto le miró e indicó.

—Prefiero un sándwich, y si tienes mayonesa ¡mejor!

—¡Wooo mayonesa!… qué mujer más arriesgada.

Divertida por entender a qué se refería, se tocó el trasero y, haciéndole sentir culpable por lo de antes, añadió en tono jocoso:

—Tengo que cuidar mi gordo e imperfecto culo, ¿no crees?

—Candice yo…

—Mira, guapo. —Le cortó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Tengo veintinueve años y soy una mujer adulta y segura de mí misma. Uso la talla 40 ¡Oh Dios, sacrilegio! ¿Cómo puedo usar esa talla? Por favor… Por favorrr… ¡que me quemen en la hoguera! —Dramatizó haciéndole sonreír—. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy muy orgullosa de mi cuerpo y de mi persona. No necesito usar la talla 36, como las iluminadas de tus conquistas, para sentirme guapa y _sexy_, ni para conseguir que el hombre en el que yo me empeñe babee por mí, que te quede bien clarito…

—Pero yo…

—Ah… y no se te ocurra ofrecerme una Coca-Cola Zero o Light, porque yo solo la tomo normal y con mucho hielo, _¿capicci?_

Terry la miró: su personalidad le arrollaba, pero pensaba disculparse. Entonces ella soltó una carcajada y le propinó un cómplice codazo.

—Venga, colega que no pasa nada. Ya sé que no soy perfecta, pero oye… que conste que tú tampoco lo eres, aunque he de reconocer que tienes una buena percha.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a preparar la cena mientras charlaban en un ambiente más relajado. Una vez terminaron de preparar los sándwiches regresaron al salón, donde se sentaron y abrieron sus respectivas bebidas. Ella una Coca-Cola y él una cerveza. Hablaron de cine y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que eran fanáticos de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Y como Terry tenía la trilogía en DVD, decidieron verla.

Mientras veían la primera parte, sonó el móvil de Candy: era su madre otra vez, así que se levantó para hablar sin molestar y regresó al cabo de quince minutos.

—He parado la película —le informó Terry.

—Oye… qué detalle ¡gracias! —Y guiñándole un ojo, cuchicheó—: Al final me vas a caer bien y todo.

—Tu madre, ¿bien? —Se interesó.

Candy asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí, como siempre: mamá oca controlando a sus polluelos.

Reanudaron la película y a la media hora, a ella le sonó el móvil de nuevo. Esta vez resultó ser un mensaje. Lo leyó de inmediato y sonrió.

Física y química 7´5. Buenas noches. Jimmy

Terry cotilleó por encima del hombro.

—¿Jimmy es otro de tus amantes?

Ella se encogió de hombros, asintió y continuó viendo la película como si nada. Terry se sentía atraído por la vida libertina que ella parecía tener.

—Pero tú, ¿cuántos amantes tienes?

—Los que me apetece. —Y al ver cómo la miraba, añadió—: Como verás no hay que ser futbolista, ni perfecta, para tener una vida sexual activa.

—Pero ¿qué sabrás tú de mi vida sexual?

Divertida por aquella pregunta, soltó una carcajada.

—Veamos, en la prensa cada semana sales con una monada ¡Uissss, perdón! _bella_ diferente. Pero eso hasta cierto punto si no te conociera, pensaría que es tema de los _paparazzi_. Pero disculpa, melenitas…

—_¿Melenitas?_

—Ajá… melenitas —repitió divertida señalando su bonito pelo—. Soy tu fisio, tengo ojos en la cara y cada día te espera en el salón una mujer técnicamente perfecta, según tú, cuando terminamos la sesión. Ah… y eso sin contar con la de el día quince de cada mes y porque estás jorobado con la pierna y hay niebla fuera, que si no, te aseguro que aquí sentadito viendo _El Señor de los Anillos_ con una imperfección como yo de la talla 40, no estabas. —Terry parpadeó—. Mira, como dice mi madre, Dios pudo haber creado al hombre antes que a la mujer, pero siempre hay un borrador antes de la obra maestra. Y ahora si no te parece mal, continuemos viendo la peli. Me interesa mucho más que seguir hablando de ti y de tu vida.

Tras aquel chorreo que lo dejó sin habla, el futbolista fijó la vista en la pantalla. Sí, iba a ser mejor ver la película.

Sobre la una de la madrugada andaban por la segunda parte de la trilogía y a Candy le comenzó a entrar sueño. Intentó resistirse como pudo pero, al final, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Cuando Terry se percató, se levantó y le puso una manta por encima. Inconscientemente, ella sonrió y él la imitó. Detuvo el DVD, y el silencio, unido a la acompasada respiración de Candy, resultó muy agradable para sus oídos. Con deleite, la observó y se sorprendió al sentir que quería besarla. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Con tranquilidad recorrió su rostro y lentamente, cuando se cercioró que estaba profundamente dormida se acercó más a ella y tocó con cuidado aquel ondulado pelo rubio. Pero rápidamente, volvió a su lugar, al notar que ella se movía y se despertaba.

—Diosss ¡que calambreee!

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó asustado.

—Me ha dado un calambre horroroso. ¡Qué dolorrr! —gritó agarrándose la pierna derecha.

Él le tomó la pierna y comenzó a masajearla, ella intentó resistirse pero el futbolista no se lo permitió.

—Dame un minuto y el calambre desaparecerá.

Sus ojos y los de ella conectaron. Él continuó masajeando en el punto justo y cuando todo pasó, la joven murmuró:

—Graciasss.

Estaban demasiado cerca y él murmuró con voz ronca.

—De nada. Ha sido un placer ayudarte. —Y al percatarse que se había quedado mirándola como un tonto, continuó—: Te habías quedado dormida.

Candy, incorporándose, parpadeó con gracia.

—¿Cómo me has dejado hacerlo? Estábamos viendo la película.

—Es tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir —sugirió divertido por su naturalidad.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Dime… ¿dónde duermo yo? —preguntó somnolienta, mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Terry sonrió y ella, adelantándose a lo que él estaba pensando, cuchicheó divertida:

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

El futbolista soltó una carcajada.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, la del baño en el que te has duchado esta tarde, pero también puedes dormir conmigo. —Y levantándose para acercarse más a ella murmuró—: Soy un icono sexual nena, aprovéchate de mí ¡que yo me dejo! Piénsalo. Tú… yo… una cama, estamos solos, sexo… ¿qué te parece?

El cuerpo de Candy se calentó en décimas de segundo. Imaginarse en sus brazos era algo morboso y, sin duda placentero, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza enseguida, y le indicó muy segura de sí misma.

—No dudo que seas un icono sexual para otras, pero lo siento, no para mí. Eso sí, si fueras Viggo Mortensen o Gerald Butler ¡no te escapabas!

De nuevo le dejó sin saber qué decir ante aquel espectacular rechazo. Le acababa de dar calabazas a lo grande. Mientras ella, entregándole la muleta, añadió con pitorreo.

—Vamos, icono sexual… venga, que te llevo a la camita.

Terry, por primera vez en su vida no supo qué decir. Nunca nadie se había resistido a una oferta así y no le gustó en absoluto esa sensación.

—¿Me prestarías un pijama o algo para dormir? —le pidió ella.

Terry asintió y ambos entraron en su habitación. Él se encaminó hacia una cómoda y abrió un cajón, de allí sacó unas prendas y se las entregó.

—Te van a quedar muy grandes.

Ella las cogió. De pronto se puso nerviosa. El silencio, estar en aquella habitación y cómo Terry la miraba, la desconcertaban por momentos, pero trató de disimular, hechizada momentáneamente por su mirada.

—No importa, no pretendo seducir a nadie esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —murmuró en un tono demasiado íntimo.

Un calor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su mirada y, en especial, su voz. Terry era tan _sexy_, tan apetecible que en cualquier otra situación habría mandado a hacer puñetas el pijama, le habría agarrado del cuello y le habría besado.

El futbolista, al ver por primera vez la duda en ella, aprovechó y se acercó aún más.

—Ahora no.

—¿Ahora no? —repitió él.

—No.

Él, desplegando todas sus armas de seducción, preguntó con voz ronca sin separarse.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Soy tu fisio. No creo que sea bueno mezclar el trabajo con…

—¿Sexo?

Aquella aclaración tan tajante la hizo reaccionar. Él tenía razón, aquello era solo sexo.

—Sexo y trabajo no es un buen cóctel: mejor olvídalo.

—Somos dos personas libres. ¿Por qué he de olvidarlo?

—Yo no soy libre, créeme.

—Si lo dices por tus amantes, a mí eso no me importa, yo…

—No lo digo por eso Terry. —Le cortó y manteniendo su eterna sonrisa, con dulzura, aclaró—: Ahora no debo, es solo eso; quizá otro día.

—Quizá sea yo entonces quien no quiera otro día.

Con seguridad, Candy clavó sus ojos en él y dijo con chulería:

—Dudo que tú rechaces sexo, principito.

Nunca fue una chica tímida. Siempre había sido dueña de su vida y de su sexualidad. El problema era que aquel tipo le resultaba terriblemente apetecible, _sexy_, morboso… Intuía que el sexo con él debía ser pasional, pero ahora, justo ahora, no le convenía. Si hubiera sido un hombre al que supiera que no iba a volver a ver nunca más, no se lo habría pensado, pero no era el caso. Por ello tras meditar su respuesta, dijo antes de desaparecer:

—Que duermas bien. Hasta mañana. —Y salió de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando entró en la suya, cerró la puerta y se horrorizó al ver que no había pestillo. Entró en el baño y se puso el pijama, le gustó el tacto, aunque lo que más le gustó al meterse en la cama fue su olor: olía a él, a Terry.


	7. Chapter 7

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. De pronto fue consciente de donde estaba y más cuando los golpes volvieron a sonar.

—Bella durmiente del bosque, el desayuno está preparado en la cocina.

Candice miró el reloj: las once y media. Madre mía, ¿pero cuánto había dormido?

—Vale… en cuanto me duche, voy.

Apoyado en la puerta, él insistió:

—Deja la ducha para después y ven a tomar el café.

La joven saltó de la cama. Entró en el baño y no se sorprendió al ver un cestito en el lavabo con un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar. Lo abrió y lo utilizó, tentadora, miró la ducha pero al final decidió hacer lo que él había sugerido, así que abrió la puerta y se dio de bruces con él.

—Estaba esperándote.

Sorprendida asintió y caminando ante él añadió.

—Gracias, ahora vamos a desayunar, ¡tengo un hambre atroz!

Terry la siguió y aprovechó para observar su trasero con detenimiento. No estaba tan mal bajo su pijama oscuro. Tras el desayuno en el que ella le demostró lo cargada de pilas que estaba nada más levantarse, la joven regresó a su cuarto y sin demora abrió su bolso. Sacó un pastillero y se tomó una píldora, luego se duchó y se vistió ya con su ropa. Hizo la cama y dejó el pijama sobre ella. Cuando regresó al salón le sorprendió la presencia de Archi quien, al verla allí, levantó una ceja.

—No pienses cosas raras, que no. —Quiso aclarar ella.

—Yo no he dicho nada —replicó él estupefacto.

Terry sonrió al ver la cara de los dos y ella añadió:

—No me he acostado con tu amiguito, así que, deja de mirarme con esa cara de lelo. Y para tu información, si me quedé aquí a pasar la noche fue porque había mucha niebla.

Archi miró a su amigo y este aclaró:

—¡Que es mi fisioterapeuta, colega! No seas mal pensado.

Archi asintió. Nada le hubiera sorprendido más que Terry se hubiera liado con la fisio. No era su tipo en ninguno de los sentidos, pero divertido por cómo lo miraba ella preguntó:

—¿Te gustan los disfraces?

Sin saber el motivo de la pregunta, Candy asintió.

—El doce de enero doy una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa por mi cumpleaños. ¡Estás invitada!

—Gracias por la invitación. —Sonrió Candy cogiendo su mochila.

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta, cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. Terry se levantó y la siguió mientras Archi, en la cocina, trasteaba para ponerse un café.

—¿Te vas?

Sorprendida por aquella pregunta soltó una carcajada.

—Pues va a ser que sí. Ya no hay niebla y quiero llegar a mi casa.

Terry asintió y al ver que se ponía su gorro se acercó a ella.

—No olvides que mañana tienes que regresar.

—Pues claro, ¿por qué lo voy a olvidar?

—Lo digo por esa fiesta a la que vas a asistir.

—Tranquilo, el té y las pastas son relajantes —le dijo ella entre carcajadas.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras procesaba la broma.

—En serio, Terry, muchas gracias por haberme acogido en tu casa; espero poder devolverte el favor algún día.

—Podrías devolvérmelo ahora mismo —sugirió él hechizado por el desparpajo y la gracia en los movimientos de ella.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ambos se miraron. Un extraño silencio les envolvió mientras se escuchaba a Archi tararear. Estaba claro que entre ellos había surgido cierto morbo y justo cuando él fue a besarla, ella levantó una mano y dijo dando un paso atrás:

—No.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y salió. Él se quedó mirando el picaporte como un idiota, hasta que lo tocó, abrió la puerta y vio que ella llegaba hasta su coche. Sin la muleta, fue tras Candy y cuando la alcanzó, sin tocarla le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te resistes?

Dándose la vuelta, tragó el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta.

—No me resisto. Simplemente intento no meterme en líos.

Desde su intimidatoria altura, Terry añadió.

—Sé que te atraigo, ¿a qué esperas?

—Lo tuyo es increíble —se mofó para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Estás tan endiosado que crees que cualquier mujer te…

—Es sexo, Candice —cortó—. Déjate de endiosamientos y estupideces porque sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

La cabeza de Candy comenzó a dar vueltas. Él tenía razón. Pero había ciertas cosas que él no sabía. Aquel no era un buen momento para liarse con nadie y menos con un famoso futbolista que, con seguridad, le partiría su ya resentido corazón. Así que, con una frialdad que sorprendió incluso a ella misma, le quiso aclarar:

—Escúchame, voy a ser muy clarita: me gusta tanto el sexo como a ti y aunque hay momentos en los que tu cuerpo me abre el apetito, mi respuesta es «no, ahora…no».

La rotundidad de sus palabras calentó aún más la sangre de Terry

—Pero, ¿por qué ahora no? ¿Lo dices por el entrenador?

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando mantener la frialdad.

—No, Terrence. Ya te dije ayer que a mí eso no me condiciona porque él no dirige mi vida. Y ahora haz el favor de entrar dentro con Archi y utilizar la maldita muleta o todo nuestro trabajo no habrá servido para nada.

Estupefacto, sin poder creer que ella cambiara de tema así, al final se dio por vencido y, sin decir nada, entró en su casa dando un portazo. Candy lo miró, suspiró, y cuando él le abrió la verja desde el interior, se marchó. Era lo mejor.

Cuando llegó a su casa y soltó la mochila maldijo: ¿Por qué había tenido que decir aquello? Estaba arrepintiéndose por aquello cuando le sonó el móvil, era su madre.

—¡Hola, cariño!

—¡Hola, mamá!

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues en casa del tal Terrence?

Recostándose en el sillón se tapó con la mano la cara y murmuró:

—No, mamá. Ya estoy en casa. Y antes de que comiences a darle vueltas a la cabeza de por qué me quedé ayer en su casa, te diré que fue por la niebla, ¿entendido?

Daniela sonrió al oír un resoplido al otro lado del teléfono. Su madre ¡la gran casamentera!

—No pensaba preguntarte nada —se defendió—. Bueno, a lo que voy, que para eso te he llamado, ¿cuándo vas a…?

—Mamá —la cortó en seco—. Hasta después de las navidades no tengo que ir.

—Pero…

—Mami, por favorrr —murmuró mimosa—. Tengo cita el siete de enero. Hasta entonces no debes martirizarte, ¿vale?

—¿Ese día te hacen las pruebas, cariño?

—Sí, mamá —mintió. No quería que nadie la acompañara.

—De acuerdooo.

Estuvieron hablando durante diez minutos hasta que Candy acabar la conversación. Una vez hubo colgado, se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Durante unos segundos se permitió recordar el momento en el que Terry y ella habían estado abrazados. Pensó en su mirada, olió su aroma y… se durmió.

Cuatro horas después se despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde. Sin muchas ganas de comer se metió de nuevo en la ducha. Tenía que reactivarse. Lo necesitaba. Después se arregló el pelo, se puso un bonito vestido y unos tacones y tras darse un último vistazo en el espejo salió de su casa. Se iba de fiesta con sus amigas. Una fiesta en la que no abundarían ni el té ni las pastitas.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Candy llegó con sus cinco amigas al restaurante situado en la via Monte di Pietà, entraron y fueron directamente hacia su mesa. Eran clientas habituales y sus dueños siempre las trataban con cariño.

Para no variar se pusieron hasta arriba de _pizza_, tortelli di zucca, picatta milanesse y, de postre, tiramisú. Felices, salieron del restaurante y decidieron ir a La Fragola para tomar algo. A la media hora de llegar, una de sus amigas les presentó a unos jóvenes. Rápidamente, el buen rollo reinó entre todos.

—Uisss, ese tal Doménico te mira mucho Anni —se mofó Candy.

La mencionada sonrió y cuchicheó.

—Yo creo que a ti te mira el otro, el del polo azulón, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Ricardo. —Y, tajante, añadió—: no me pone nada.

Ambas rieron y Anni dijo:

—A ti el que te pone es el futbolista.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Candy sonriendo.

—No lo niegues. Te conozco y sé que ese tipo de guaperas de pelito largo es lo que siempre te ha gustado.

—Eh… mi ex, Max, tiene el pelo corto ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Oh, Max… que tipo más divino, pero idiota profundo, no lo olvides. Aún me acuerdo ese fin de semana que nos fuimos con su amigo Lorenzo a Nápoles ¡qué pasada de viaje!

Mencionar aquel episodio las hizo sonreír.

—Fue algo bonito mientras duró, ¿no crees?

—Sí… pero ya sabes que a mí, después de Max, los rollitos no me han durado más de dos o tres meses, no quiero que…

—Eso debe cambiar, Candy ¿por qué te empeñas en cortar algo cuando te va bien?

Candice dio un trago a su bebida y sin perder su eterna sonrisa cuchicheó.

—Porque yo no soy libre ¡ya lo sabes!

—Tonterías. Tú eres libre, como lo soy yo. La diferencia es que tú te marcas unos tiempos absurdos y…

—Wooo ¡me encanta esta canción! Vamos a bailar —cortó Candy al escuchar _Papi_ de Jennifer López.

Anni suspiró. Hablar con su amiga sobre aquello era inútil, así que decidió seguirle el juego y comenzó a bailar junto a ella, pero al regresar a la barra, volvió a la carga.

—Sigo pensando que el futbolista te atrae.

Candice suspiró, su mejor amiga tenía razón: ¿por qué negarlo? Y tras dar un trago a su bebida indicó:

—¡Tienes razón! Terrence es _sexy_, tentador y un bombón de tío, pero también es un canalla prepotente que solo mira por lo que a él le gusta y…

—Pues mira tú por lo que a ti te gusta, ¿quién te lo impide? —Y al ver que no le contestaba añadió—: Vamos a ver Candy, seamos realistas y partamos de la base de que no vas a permitir que su cercanía dure más de dos meses.

—Ni cuatro días —admitió divertida.

—Vale… vale… ni cuatro días. Pero piensa: él te gusta. Es un bombón y, lo más importante, es un hombre y tú sabes que él no dirá que no a lo que tú quieres hacer con él, ¿verdad?

—Ajá… pero déjame decirte que a él le van las mujeres técnicamente perfectas. Vamos lo que comúnmente tú y yo conocemos como la típica que no tiene cerebro, ni sabe decir dos frases seguidas pero que tiene un cuerpo tentador. Además…

—¿Y quién dice que tu cuerpo no es tentador?

—Me lo digo yo —se mofó Candice— y lo que es peor, me lo dijo él.

—¡Será cretino! por no decir algo peor…

Candy soltó una carcajada y acercándose a su amiga añadió.

—El primer día que me vio dijo que tenía un trasero enooorme y unos pechos inexistentes. Admitámoslo Anni, nosotras somos mujeres de la talla 40 y, si me apuras, de la 42 después de las navidades. Y creo que a tipos como él que lo tienen todo con chasquear los dedos, solo les gustan las mujeres de unas cuantas tallas menos.

Ambas rieron cuando Anni dijo:

—Si yo fuera tú y ese tipo me atrajera tanto, le demostraría que con mi talla 40 puedo ser mucho más _sexy_, interesante y explosiva que otras con diez tallas menos.

—Ganitas me dan en ciertos momentos, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Pues hazlo… Date ese capricho. ¿Por qué él se lo puede dar y tú no?

Candy miró a su amiga y después de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera musitó:

—Ahora no puedo. Ya sabes que ahora yo…

—Lo sé, amiga… lo sé… —Y al ver su gesto, afirmó—. Pero sé que todo va a salir bien.

—¡Eso espero! ¡Positividad!

Anni levantó su copa.

—Brindemos por la positividad y porque después cumplas tu morboso y caliente antojo con ese futbolista.

Chocaron sus copas, dieron un trago y Candy murmuró divertida.

—Si todo sale bien, que saldrá, me voy a dar un capricho.

—¡Bien!

—Seré yo la que lo busque a él y seré yo la que disfrute del manjar de su fibroso cuerpo. Dios ¡está buenísimo!

—¡Wooo nena… que te veo lanzada!

Ambas rieron y Candy, antes de salir a bailar con Ricardo que tiraba de ella, afirmó:

—Como dices, un capricho es un capricho, ¿por qué no dármelo?

Aquella noche terminaron en el famoso bar Tequila, un karaoke en el que todos lo pasaron maravillosamente bien y donde bebieron algo más de la cuenta.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Demasiada marcha y demasiado tequila para su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su casa eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Horas después, dando vueltas en la cama miró el reloj y, al ver que eran las tres y diez, saltó de la cama y se vistió a toda prisa. Tenía que estar en casa de Terrence a las cuatro.

Entró en casa del futbolista a las cuatro y media. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido y señalando el carísimo reloj que llevaba en la muñeca siseo.

—Llegas tarde, son las cuatro y media.

—Lo sé, disculpa, me he dormido.

—¿Te has dormido?

—Te lo acabo de decir.

—Pero, ¿a qué hora te acostaste?

Mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio, murmuró divertida.

—Sobre las diez de la mañana más o menos.

Impresionado, la asió del brazo y la paró para interrogarla levantando la voz.

—¿A las diez de la mañana? ¿De esta mañana?

—¡Diosss…! ¡No grites! —suplicó tapándose los oídos.

Sin más, los dos entraron en el gimnasio. Terry arrinconó la muleta y se sentó en la camilla. Ella se quitó las gafas de sol, dejó su mochila y tras deshacerse del abrigo fue a hablar cuando él la interrumpió:

—Vaya cara que tienes, creo que te pasaste de té y pastitas.

Al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado, sonrió, se frotó las manos para calentárselas e indicó:

—Ha sido una buena juerga. La necesitaba antes de…

Pero de pronto se paró; ¿qué iba a decir? ¿se había vuelto loca?

—¿Antes de qué? —le preguntó Terry muy intrigado.

—Antes de que acabe el año —consiguió responder.

Con gesto ceñudo él sin pestañear siseó.

—Llevo años sin pegarme una juerga así. Como muy tarde me acuesto, muy ocasionalmente, y si estoy de vacaciones, a las cuatro, ¿pero a las diez de la mañana? —la reprendió después de observarla fijamente durante varios segundos.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella soltó una carcajada, y más al recordar lo que había hablado con su amiga Anni. Eso le dio calor y se abanicó.

—¿Dónde fuiste? Si se puede saber, claro.

Candy colocó la pierna lesionada dentro de un aparato y con una sonrisa guasona que iluminó su rostro, añadió:

—Cené con mis amigas en una pizzería que hay en via Monte di Pietà y después fuimos a un local, La Fragola, ¿lo conoces?

Terry asintió. Había ido un par de veces con Archi y algún otro amigo.

—Cuando salimos de La Fragola Ricardo propuso ir…

—¿Pero no habías ido con tus amigas?

—Sí, pero allí conocimos a un grupo de hombres divertidísimos con los que nos fuimos a tomar algo a el Tequila, ¿te suena?

Esta vez negó con la cabeza y ella, divertida, dijo:

—Es un lugar muy divertido donde todos beben tequila con sal y limón.

—Vaya… por fin entiendo tu aspecto —se mofó él.

—Allí la gente bebe, disfruta y canta en el karaoke.

—¿Y tu cantaste?

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

—Ni te imaginas lo bien que nos quedó a Doménico y a mí el dueto que hicimos de _La Bamba_. ¡Aisss Dios…! —le confesó muerta de risa—. Si nos llegas a ver subidos encima de una mesa ¡hubieras flipado!

Sorprendido por conocer aquella faceta alocada de la joven, que nunca imaginó, zanjó el asunto.

—No lo dudo.

El teléfono de Terry sonó y Candy se lo pasó. Durante un rato le escuchó hablar en italiano con Susana de la cena organizada por el Inter, prevista para ese mismo sábado. Cuando colgó, la miró y le preguntó:

—Dijiste que acudirías a la cena del día veintiuno, ¿verdad?

—Ajá…

—¿Irás acompañada?

—Por supuesto. —contestó con una sonrisa nada angelical.

—¿Por Max—la interrogó Terry, muy tenso.

—No creo que le lleve a él, supongo que llevaré a otra persona.

—¿Tu amante, Terminator, no se enfadará al verte en brazos de otro?

—¿El entrenador? —Candy soltó una risotada y respondió—: No, no te preocupes. Él también irá acompañado. Está casado, no lo olvides.

—¡Qué fuerte lo tuyo! Tu frialdad en este tema, me deja sin habla.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta dejarte sin habla.

Ambos se quedaron callados y se esforzaron en los ejercicios.

El viernes a las ocho de la mañana Candy estaba sola en la clínica. Se mordía los labios. Estaba muy nerviosa y cuando la enfermera la hizo pasar, tomo airé y la siguió. No había más remedio.

Al día siguiente, sábado, era la cena de Navidad del Inter y allí estarían las estrellas del equipo con sus acompañantes, los directivos y cientos de periodistas.

Cuando llegaron Terry y Archi y dos jóvenes preciosas, los _flashes_ les cegaron. Cientos de _paparazzi_ les esperaban en la puerta del hotel para fotografiar el momento. Vestido con un elegante traje oscuro, con seguridad y provisto de una sola muleta Terry tomó por la cintura a Susana, la modelo del momento en Italia. Tanto él como ella eran guapos y famosos y los _paparazzi_ se volvieron locos.

Diez minutos después tras pasar por el _photocall_ que el Inter había colocado en el vestíbulo del hotel, decidieron dirigirse a la sala donde se daba el cóctel. La gente del Club y, sobre todo sus compañeros, le saludaron con cariño al llegar. Verle andar con una sola muleta y su buen estado físico presagiaban que su recuperación era inminente.

Tras saludar a todos, Archi, Terry y las dos guapas modelos se acomodaron en un lateral de la barra donde pidieron algo para refrescar sus gargantas y desde donde Terry vio llegar al entrenador Andry con su mujer, lo que le hizo recordar que Candice tenía que estar por allí; la buscó con interés pero no la vio. Albert y su mujer se acercaron para saludarles.

La mujer de Andry era de piel oscura como él. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y poseía unos enormes ojos negros, vivarachos, que observaban todo. Una vez les abrazaron se encaminaron a saludar a otros futbolistas cuando alguien dijo:

—Terry ¡te veo estupendo!

Al volverse, el joven se encontró con su representante futbolístico, Toni Terón, acompañado de una guapa mujer. Tras chocar las manos, él respondió.

—Tío… mi lesión va bien.

—Lo sé… y me alegro muchísimo. —Sonrió y antes de marcharse tras la joven que le acompañaba le dijo—: Mañana te llamo, ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que discutir contigo unas clausulas para la publicidad que te he contratado con Reebok.

Terry se despidió con un apretón de manos, justo cuando Archi le preguntó:

—¿Esa que llega no es tu fisio?

Terry miró pero no la vio. Había demasiada gente y Archi murmuró señalando con el dedo.

—Mamacita Güey…, vaya con tu tocapelotas.

Él miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo y se quedó totalmente perplejo. Sin palabras: ¿aquella era Candy? Por primera vez la veía con algo que no era ropa deportiva y tremendamente ancha. Llevaba un bonito vestido negro de cuello cisne que dejaba uno de sus hombros y un brazo al aire y le quedaba muy _sexy_. Su pelo, aquel que siempre llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, bailaba alrededor de su cabeza a cada paso que ella daba y cuando se fijó en su rostro tuvo que parpadear. ¡Estaba impresionante!

Candice era una auténtica belleza que nada tenía que envidiar a la mujer que estaba junto a él. Al revés, sus curvas eran tentadoras. Muy tentadoras. Sin poder dejar de mirarla, observó que iba del brazo de un joven atractivo. Ambos reían y parecían pasarlo bien. Inconscientemente miró al entrenador y a su mujer, que conversaban en un lateral del salón y se sorprendió al ver que Candy y su acompañante se dirigían hasta ellos. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Boquiabierto vio como aquella inconsciente saludaba al entrenador y le daba dos besos a su mujer.

Hablaron durante un rato hasta que uno de los directivos se les unió y Albert le presentó a la joven y a su acompañante. De pronto la mujer de Andry se acercó más a Candy y dijo algo que hizo que aquella cambiara su sonriente rostro por otro nada cordial. Terry vio cómo ella negaba con la cabeza y, sin más, caminaba hasta la barra y la escuchaba decir.

—Por favor, una Coca-Cola.

—¿Zero? ¿Light? —preguntó el camarero.

Candy sonrió y cuando fue a responder, Terry que ya se había acercado hasta ellos, indicó:

—Si te preocupa tu integridad física, ponle una Coca-Cola normal. Ah, y con mucho hielo.

Al escuchar su voz, la joven se giró a mirarle. Terry estaba impresionante con aquel traje oscuro, su camisa celeste y la corbata del Club. Instantes después se les unió Archi.

—Candice, ¡qué linda te veo!

La joven, agradecida, paseó su mirada por el piropeador.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo, Archi.

—¿Me reservarás un baile?

—Y dos, guapetón ¡faltaría más!

Archi sonrió y al ver la cara de su amigo decidió quitarse de en medio. Terry, que no se había movido, sin darle tregua, murmuró acercándose a ella.

—Sigo pensando que lo tuyo es muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué?

Mirando al entrenador que hablaba con el acompañante de Candy y el directivo, se fijó en que su mujer no les quitaba ojo y respondió.

—Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a tu amante. Joder, ¿no ves que está acompañado por su mujer?

—¿Y?

Alucinado, abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salieron de las órbitas, pero cuando iba a responder, la mujer del entrenador, aquella impresionante mulatona, se acercó a ellos y, parándose ante la joven dijo señalándola con el dedo:

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Candy, al escucharla, la miró y dejando pasmado a Terry respondió:

—Ahora no.

—¿Cómo que ahora no? —insistió aquella.

Terry, estupefacto, miró a los lados y vio al entrenador acercarse con gesto incómodo. ¡Allí se iba a armar la marimorena! Entonces la tocapelotas de la fisio, ladeó la cabeza y con descaro respondió:

—No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Justo entonces llegó el entrenador y, cogiendo a su mujer del brazo, susurró:

—Rachel… Ahora no.

—¿Cómo que ahora no?

—Rachel —insistió el entrenador manteniendo la calma—. Por favor…

La mujer cruzó una mirada de lo más significativa con su marido y después con Candice, que bebía de su Coca-Cola tranquilamente. Albert Andry tomó a la mujer del brazo y consiguió apartarla de allí, aunque no pudo evitar el gesto de enfado de ella al marcharse

—¡Qué fuerte… qué fuerte!— cuchicheó Terry al ver aquello.

El acompañante de Candy, se acercó con gesto incómodo y sin prestar atención al futbolista, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Candy le miró y tras suspirar, murmuró:

—Cielo… no empieces tú también.

El muchacho asintió, se tocó el pelo con impaciencia y preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué Pitu?

Ella, encogiéndose de hombros, obvió a Terry y respondió:

—Lo de siempre… ya sabes. ¡A esperar!

El joven, apesadumbrado, la miró y, acercándose más a ella, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Candice miró hacia donde estaba el entrenador hablando con su mujer y susurró.

—Sí, tranquilo, cielo.

Cuando aquel se fue, Terrence, molesto porque ella no le hubiera presentado a su acompañante, cuchicheó:

—¿Cielo?… ¿Pitu?… ¡Pero! —La joven sonrió y Terry, añadió—: A ti te debe de faltar un tornillo o algo peor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer por aquí? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ella, la mujer del entrenador, sabe lo vuestro y estás poniendo en un compromiso a tu amante? Joder… que es el entrenador del Inter de Milán, ¿no piensas en los cotilleos que esto puede generar en la prensa?

—Oh… cállate…

—¿Que me calle? —protestó al ver su impasibilidad.

Y antes de poder replicar, el entrenador Albert se acercó hasta ellos y sin importarle que Terrence escuchara, murmuró:

—Escucha, Candy…

—Ahora no, por favorrr —protestó molesta.

El entrenador, al ver el rechazo de ella, suavizó el tono de voz e insistió:

—Pitufa, escucha. Creo que…

—Pero, vamos a ver… ¿en qué idioma hablo?

Andry cruzó una mirada con un alucinado Terry que no entendía nada de nada y menos eso de ¿Pitufa? y añadió:

—Vale, sé que no es momento ni lugar, pero deberías ir y hablar con tu madre. Ella esta preo…

—Papá, ya conoces a mamá. Se preocupa por todo. Si como, porque como. Si sonrío, porque sonrío y si estoy muy callada porque no hablo ¡me va a volver loca!

—Lo sé Pitu… lo sé. Tu hermano me acaba de decir lo mismo.

Terry ni pestañeaba «¿Papá?», «¿Mamá?», «¿Hermano?».

—Mamá es el dramatismo personificado y me da igual lo que quiera. Simplemente le he dicho que este no es sitio para hablar de algo que sabe que no me apetece.

—Candy por favor entiéndela… —susurró el entrenador.

La joven cerró los ojos. Miró al desconcertado futbolista que tenía a su derecha y finalmente dijo:

—Vale, papá… ahora voy a tranquilizarla. Dame dos segundos.

El entrenador al ver cómo les miraba Terry, movió la cabeza con complicidad y tras darle un beso a la joven en la mejilla se alejó. Candice dio un largo trago a su bebida y al dejarla, miró al sorprendido futbolista con una divertida sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Terry? soy rubia ¡pero no tonta! —Y sin dejar que él respondiera añadió con mofa—: ¡Qué fuerte el concepto que tienes de mi, qué fuerte! Y ahora te dejo, mis padres y mi hermano requieren mi presencia. Y que sepas que me encanta dejarte sin palabras.

Sin más, se alejó dejándole totalmente descolocado. Candice, su tocapelotas particular ¿era la hija del entrenador y su mujer? ¿Aquel era su hermano? Como un tonto, miró al camarero y le pidió una cerveza. Todo aquel tiempo le había estado tomando el pelo dejándole creer que su padre y su hermano eran sus amantes y él se lo había creído como un capullo.

Archi acercándose a su amigo, apremió:

—Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, colega. Están a punto de servir la cena.

Pero Terry no se movía y Archi preguntó

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—¿Tú sabías que la tocapelotas es la hija de Andry?

Alucinado, miró hacia el grupo y murmuró:

—¡¿Su hija?!

Terry asintió. Que le hubiera vacilado todo aquel tiempo no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Ninguna mujer le vacilaba. Terminó su cerveza y se dirigió a Susana, tomándola por la cintura.

—Venga… vamos a ocupar nuestros asientos.

Durante la cena, Terry observó desde su mesa como el rumor de que aquella joven era la hija del entrenador se extendía entre los jugadores. Nadie lo sabía y eso le hizo sentirse menos tonto. Pero él, ¿cómo podía ser que él no lo supiera?; ella había ido los últimos meses a su casa diariamente y nunca le había sacado de su error. Con gesto duro observó que, uno por uno, todos los jugadores del Inter pasaban por la mesa donde ella estaba sentada para presentarse.

_Menudos ligones_ pensó mientras observaba como la miraban.

Horas después constató que nadie del Club sabía de su existencia. Ella se había ocupado de ocultarlo y Albert de obviarlo. Algo que no era difícil partiendo de la base de que Andry y su mujer eran negros y ella era blanca.

Pero lo más curioso era que nadie, ni siquiera quienes la habían visto en el hospital, la relacionasen con la chica destartalada que le había tratado todos los días en su casa. Incluso él se sorprendió al ver el potencial sexual de Candice solo con un vestido negro y unos tacones.

Tras acabar la cena, una orquesta comenzó a tocar swing para amenizar la velada y observó que varios de sus compañeros corrían para bailar con ella.

Susana, la modelo que lo acompañaba, aceptó gustosa bailar con el médico del Club mientras Terry permaneció sentado. Su curiosidad se centró en Candy, que de pronto se había vuelto el centro de atención de la mayoría de los compañeros del equipo. La vio bailar con esos a los que ella consideraba _sexys_ y atractivos y le molestó: ¿por qué tenía que molestarle? Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando el entrenador se sentó junto a él.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho?

Terry asintió y sin querer evitarlo preguntó:

—¿Por qué nunca me había dicho que ella era su hija?

Andry miró a la joven divertirse en la pista y cuchicheó:

—Me lo prohibió. Mi pequeña siempre ha sido una niña muy independiente y le gusta ganarse todo por sí sola. Es una luchadora ¡una guerrera! Por eso ni en el hospital donde trabaja lo saben, aunque me imagino que ya se han enterado. —Sonrió al ver al director del hospital en la fiesta—. Sinceramente me ha sorprendido que aceptara la invitación del Club. Sabía que en el momento en que pusiera un pie aquí, todos sabrían que es mi hija.

Boquiabierto Terry asintió atónito con mil preguntas en la cabeza cuando Albert prosiguió.

—Y sí. Es adoptada. Mi mujer y yo somos negros y ella es blanca. Candy y Tom son hermanos de sangre y mi mujer y yo les adoptamos cuando eran pequeños en Madrid. Ellos junto a mi hija Janet me han hecho el padre más feliz de la Tierra. Y por ellos doy mi vida aunque a veces…

Al escuchar aquello Terrence recordó lo que Candice le había contado en referencia a Janet. Eso le apenó y murmuró:

—Señor no hace falta que diga más.

—Lo sé, muchacho… lo sé. Es solo que necesitaba disculparme contigo en particular por no habértelo comunicado. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero Candy es muy convincente cuando quiere y yo sabía el excepcional trabajo que podía hacer con tu pierna. Mi hija es una buena fisioterapeuta y confío mucho en ella. —Ambos asintieron y este añadió—: Quería y quiere hacer su trabajo sin que te sientas presionado porque ella sea mi hija. Por lo tanto, no cambies tu actitud con ella a partir de hoy, ¿entendido?

—Claro, señor… claro —asintió Terry.

Dicho esto Albert se levantó y se marchó junto a su mujer.

Las horas pasaban y Candice continuaba riendo y confraternizando con los jugadores del Inter. Parecía pasárselo muy bien. Terry, dada su falta de movilidad, simplemente se limitaba a observar y a hablar con todo el que se acercaba para charlar con él. Pero su humor iba a peor a pesar de que Susana le había estado haciendo arrumacos hasta que, horas más tarde, se cansó de sus desplantes y se marchó de la fiesta. Casi lo agradeció. No le apetecían morritos.

Hasta hacía solo unas horas, Candice, la fisio había sido única y exclusivamente solo para él, pero ahora todos requerían su atención para bailar, reír o charlar con ella, y cuando la vio caminar hacia donde él estaba y sentarse a su lado siseo molesto.

—Vaya… veo que mi tocapelotas, alias la pitufa para otros, también se cansa.

—Soy humana, _príncipe_. —Y mientras se llenaba una copa de agua, le susurró—: Tus compañeros me tienen destrozada. Pero, ¡Wooo, qué buenos están algunos vistos en vivo y en directo!, ¿cómo no me lo habías dicho? Wesley es simplemente: ¡impresionante!

Aturdido por su desparpajo, iba a hablar cuando ella le cortó:

—Como habrás visto, mis amantes no son quienes tú creías: ¡error! —se mofó muerta de risa—. Adoro a mi padre y a mi hermano pero vamos ¡no son mi tipo! —Y dando un trago a su copa añadió—: Pero sí son mi tipo algunos que he visto por aquí. Por favorrr… ¡Pero qué marcha tiene Wesley! Está soltero, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien… quizá acepte su proposición de pasar con él un fin de semana.

Embobado porque le contara aquello fue a replicar cuando esta añadió:

—¡Dios, Terrence, qué suerte tienes! Verles desnudos en la ducha tiene que ser ¡increíble! El próximo día que vayas, te voy a dar una cámara de fotos para que inmortalices esos morbosos y _sexys_ momentos, ¿vale?

Harto de escucharla, protestó.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿quieres callarte ya?

Alucinada por aquel arranque, apoyó la copa en la mesa y centrándose exclusivamente en él, le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Sin saber realmente que era lo que le pasaba, murmuró:

—¿Se puede saber porqué me has tomado el pelo todo este tiempo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Albert Andry.

—Veo que ahora que sabes que es mi padre ya no le llamas Terminator. —Achinando los ojos fue a contestar cuando ella, poniéndole un dedo en los labios murmuró en un tono suave—: Vale… vale… te entiendo. No te dije antes lo de mi padre porque no suelo ir diciéndolo. Durante muchos años he visto como la gente se acercaba a mí por ser la hija del entrenador Andry y cuando me mudé a Milán decidí omitir ese dato, para que quien me quisiera, lo hiciera por ser simplemente yo ¡Candice!

—¿Ese dato?

—Oh, sí… no dramatices. Eso es solo un pequeño dato. Un detalle. Tampoco exageres que no es para tanto.

Estaba ansioso por decirle cuatro cosas, pero se mordió la lengua. Bebió de su copa de champán y siseó.

—Candice, no olvides que yo juego en el equipo en el que tu padre es el entrenador.

—Lo sé, me consta.

—¿Llevas meses acudiendo a mi casa para tratarme y…?

Sin dejarle continuar, le volvió a poner un dedo en la boca y cuchicheó.

—Respira… respira o te va a dar algo y te aseguro que de eso no te voy a poder tratar. Y ahora, por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Si hubieras sabido que mi padre era el míster, nuestro trato hubiera sido diferente. Por lo tanto, no te enfades y entiéndeme, ¿vale?

Sentir su dedo en su boca le hizo querer chuparlo pero se contuvo. No estaría bien. Y molesto porque ella se tomara a guasa aquello fue a protestar cuando Francesco se acercó hasta ellos y, cogiendo a la joven de la mano, dijo con galantería.

—_Signorina, vuoi ballare con me?_

Terry miró a su compañero, a quien no le importó que él reaccionase con cara de mala leche, así que Franceso tiró de la joven; ella, divertida, sin pensar en el que se quedaba en la silla, le siguió a la pista para bailar salsa.

Terry decidió dar por terminada la fiesta hacia las dos de la madrugada. No estaba de humor, así que le pidió a Archi que le llevara a casa.


End file.
